Do You See Me Yet?
by CherriDoll
Summary: The knife drove into her throat. "You will be mine girl! Don't let your love get in the way! I don't want to kill you. Make the right choice, be with me, on my side, and together we can rule!" He said. And as she looked into Jack's eyes a tear fell down the side of her face. "I guess you'll have to kill me then." She cried out as he drove the knife through her chest. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only just saw it in theaters But I thought it was really really amazing! And I like fan fics so lol yeaaaah. That led to this. Enjoy! By the Way this chapter is in Jack's POV for the beginning but will probably change through out the chapter. I like changing the POV so it doesn't get super boring.**

* * *

Ugh.. This heat is killing me.

Well in a humans point of view it's still quite cold out but I'm not exactly human am I? I'm not quite sure what I would be classified as. I assume something like a Winter Sprite. But something bigger than that. After all, I control the winter weather.

I stand up and brush the snow off me. In my sleep some must have fallen off the branches and landed on me. I don't sleep often. Only after long snow storms or a hard day of playing with Jamie and his friends. I grin and fly up into the air. It's evening and I can see all the kids going inside. I look around and spot Jamie with his younger sister Sophie. I fly down to them as Jamie pulls his sister home on his sled.

"Guess who?" I grin and Jamie's eyes widen. He turns to face me and I grin down at him.

"Jack!" He yells and he and his sister run and jump at me. I catch them both in a hug.

"So have you two missed me at all?" I smile and he and Sophie nod furiously.

"Bunny?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Sorry princess. He couldn't make it today. You know Easter is only a few days away." I smile and Sophie frowns.

"Hey. C'mon now don't be like that!" I say as I put them both down on their feet. "How about a sled ride? I ask and Jamie and Sophie grin. They both climbed onto the sled and we took off.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of zooming around town and almost loosing Sophie off the back of the sled, Jack took the kids home. It was starting to get really dark and Jack knew that Jamie and Sophie's parents would worry. As Jack pulled the two kids home he began to wonder how many of Jamie's friends believed in him now. In the battle against Pitch it was around 6 or 7 children but he knew Jamie would be trying to spread the word. Jack smiled at the thought. As they approached Jamie's house he shook Jamie and Sophie awake.

"C'mon you two," he murmured. "Your mom is probably worried about you." Jamie sat up a bit straighter an Jack stopped the sled. Jamie stood up and took the rein from jack and began to pull Sophie who had woken up. As they got to the door Jack could see Jamie's mom pacing in front of the window and was about to take off when Jamie grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave yet Jack!" Jamie begged. Jack frowned but nodded. He had been planning on creating a few more layers of snow in another town but he supposed it could wait. Jamie smiled and began pulling Sophie faster on the sled. As the reached the door Jamie's mom flung the door open.

"WHERE HAVE. YOU. BEEN?" **(A/N Think Molly Weasley from Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets. I always loved how she just starts yelling at the boys.)**

"Sorry mum. We were sledding and we lost track of time." Jamie said as he propped the sled against the house. Jamie's mom led the two of them inside but not before Jamie pulled Jack though the door. Jack looked a bit unsettled but Jamie ignored it.

"Jamie you knew that Dad and I have plans for the evening. We had to call Evelyn to babysit you and Sophie because Krysta left a half an hour ago!" Jamie's mom scolded and Jamie lowered his head.

"Sorry mum. I didn't mean to, honest." Jamie's mom softened a bit.

"Never mind that. Your Dad and I are already late. I told Evenlyn to order a pizza for the three of you. You know how to call me if anything goes wrong." she said pulling on a scarf and coat. She bent over to kiss Jamie's forehead.

"Have a good evening you two and don't give Evelyn any trouble!" she smiled and with that she and Jamie's Dad were out the door. Jamie smiled and Sophie giggled.

"C'mon Jack! Come meet Eve. You'll like her!" Jamie smiled as he grabbed Jack's wrist. Sophie was by jack's other side in a heart beat and together they pulled the flustered guardian through the house and into the kitchen where Evelyn was waiting for them.

* * *

**So I hope you all like it so far. Took a little while but I think it was worth it. So yeah leave a review and all that jazz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah chapter two! Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I just have a huge crush on Jack Frost!**

* * *

When Jack heard the name Evelyn he expected some old woman with a walker and a heart condition. Not the pretty girl before him.

He was shocked by everything about her. She was a petite build. She maybe came up to his chin. She had a very curvaceous body hidden under a baggy sweater dress and black leggings. She looked to be about 15 or 16. Somewhere around Jack's age. She had long, Light brown hair that came down to her mid back and a pointed button nose that crinkled when she laughed at the kids. Thin shapely lips that were a pale pink with a perfect cupids bow and her eyes. Jack couldn't stop staring at her eyes. While everything else about her seemed petite her eyes were large and doe-like. They were a captivating shade of green. Like grass in spring time or the green feathers off Tooth Fairy. But as she move or the light changed the morphed into a deep emerald color. They were always changing. Like pools of jade and emerald. And Jack was captivated.

After talking to Evelyn, Jamie noticed that Jack was acting funny. _'Time to introduce the two of them!'_ Jamie smiled. He tugged on the side of Evenlyn's sweater.

"What can I do for you Jamie?" Evelyn cooed.

"I want you to meet my friend Jack!" Jamie grinned and Jack paled. He was sure Jamie knew that unless you believed in him you couldn't see him. What was Jamie doing?

Jamie smiled even more at the confused look on Jack's face. He walked over and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him over to where he and Evelyn had been talking. Evelyn just started at Jamie, confused._ 'Perhaps this "Jack" is an imaginary friend.'_ she thought. She quickly smiled._ 'Who am I to tell Jamie he can't have imaginary friends? I had plenty when I was younger.'_

"This is Jack Frost. He's the real reason we were late. He was taking us sledding and we didn't notice it get dark." Jamie explained. Jack just stood there as Evelyn listened to Jamie explain. did she really believe in him or was she just pretending for Jamie's sake?

Jack just stared at her as she listened to Jamie. He noticed that she had tiny hands. Her fingers probably only came up to the second knuckle on his fingers. She had freckles scattered across her nose and she was wearing white socks on her petite feet. He didn't know what was the most captivating about he. So he just decided that all around she was beautiful.

"Jack, meet Evelyn." Jamie said snapping out of his trance.

"Oh, um, nice to meet you, Jack Frost. You can call me Eve."** (A/N The abbreviation of Evelyn's name is Eve but say it like E-vee.)** She smiled and Jack could see in her eyes that she didn't truly believe. His shoulders drooped a little, but he put on his best smile for Jamie.

"Jamie, she doesn't believe in me for real. Tell her she can call me Jack." Jack smiled. but inside he was disappointed that she didn't truly see him.

"Ok." Jamie said turning to Eve. "He says you can call him Jack. I don't think he likes when people use his last name." Jamie told Eve and she laughed. A magical sound. _'Like bells.'_ Jack thought. He watched as she smiled at Jamie.

"Well ask Jack if he would like to stay for dinner." Eve smiled while starring at Jamie. Jamie turned to Jack.

"Please stay? Look eve said it was ok and everything!" Jamie begged and Sophie looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon Jamie, you know I have work to do. Besides Eve can't even see me. And I don't need to eat." Jack said and Jamie and Sophie both looked disappointed.

"Pretty please?" Jamie asked pulling on the leg of Jack's brown pants.

"Ugh. Ok. Just for a little while." Jack said as he caved.

"Yay!" Jamie cheered and Sophie giggled and began hopping up and down. Jamie turned to Eve who was watching them with a look of amusement on her face.

"Eve, Jack is going to stay with us for dinner." Jamie told her in all seriousness. Evelyn just laughed.

"Of course." She smiled. "What kind of pizza does he want?" She asked looking at Jamie who just shook his head.

"Jack's not hungry today. He doesn't need to eat as much as us." Jamie told her matter-of-factly. Evelyn smiled.

"Ok then. So one large cheese pizza for the three of us then?" Eve asked as she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Yeah!" Jamie cheered. Sophie began dancing and put her butterfly wings on.

"Cheese!~Cheese!~Cheese!~" She began to sing and Jack started laughing along with Jamie and Evelyn.

"Ok you two, the pizza will be here in 20 minutes. Do you guys want to watch a movie?" She asked and they both nodded.

"Let's watch Peter Cottontail." Eve suggested.

"Nah. When I met the real Easter bunny he was so much cooler than the movie one. He was like 7 feet tall and had an awesome boomerang! He was using it to kill off all the nightmares!" Jamie cheered and began to try and re-in act the battle against Pitch. Jack just hovered cross-legged in the air laughing.

"No Jamie, remember when he was under the car as a small baby bunny then jumped out from underneath and attacked the nightmares?" Jack asked excitedly and Jamie cheered.

"Of course I do! That was my favorite part! Besides the giant snow ball fight with you of course." Jamie said and Jack laughed. Eve just stood there. Because she couldn't see Jack herself, it looked like Jamie was just talking to himself. She smiled and shook her head.

"Well if we're not going to watch Peter Cottontail why don't we watch how to train your dragon?" Evelyn asked and Jamie turned to face her.

"Nah. Lets watch Peter Pan. I want to watch a pirate movie."** (A/N Sorry about all the Author Notes but when they watch Peter Pan they're watching the live action one. With Jeremy Sumpter. I always thought he was good looking like Jack and I think that he and Jack Frost have a lot in common.)**

Jamie turned to Jack.

"You know, you remind me a lot of Peter Pan." Jamie stated.

Jack smiled. He had never seen a movie before and he was curious to see what they were. Humans seemed to be all obsessed with them and he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. And apparently he was like this Peter character, so he has to see it now.

"Sure why not." Eve smiled and the 4 headed down into the basement. It was a large red room with a small blue bathroom next to the door that lead to the stairs. A large couch was pushed up against one wall and a large TV was hanging form the wall opposite it. Jack wanted to examine the TV but he knew if he did that frost would probably get all over it and damage it. So he settled for hovering in front of it and staring at it.

"Jack," Jamie said as he and Sophie sat on the couch, "You have to move. Or Sophie and I can't see." Jamie told him and Jack ducked his head.

"Sorry you two. I've never seen a movie before. I was just kinda curious as to how it worked." Jack said as he hovered over to Jamie and sat next to him on the couch.

"Nah it's ok.I think you'll like the movie I chose." Jamie smiled.

"So what do you think of Eve?" Jamie asks and Jack swallowed.

"Well she's very pretty, and she seems really nice." Jack started and Jamie snickered.

"You have a crush on Eve!" He laughed and Sophie started giggling.

"I do not!" Jack cried as he stood up off the couch.

"You do too!" Jamie stood up on the couch so he was the same height as Jack. "I know it!" Jack blushed. He couldn't deny that he found Evelyn attractive. She was just too...Special, he supposed was the word.

"Well here's the pizza!" Eve said cheerfully as she carried a large box down the stairs with three plates stacked on top. Jamie and Sophie cheered as they both jumped off the couch, forgetting their conversation much to Jack's relief.

They all settled down to watch the movie. Jamie and Sophie sitting together leaving Eve sitting between Jamie and Jack, much to Jack's amusement. as they watched the movie, Jack began to understand why Jamie thought he was similar to Peter. They both loved to have fun, and take care of kids, but Jack noticed something. Peter really loved Wendy. He could see it in his eyes that at the end of the movie when Wendy chose to grow up that it hurt Peter immensely. It would hurt. To not be chosen. To be alone. And Jack truly knew all about being alone.

By the time the movie was over Jamie and Sophie had fallen asleep. Evelyn stretched out her back and began to carry the kids one by one up the stairs. Jack watched, not wanting to interfere with her walking up the stairs. Because, to be honest, wouldn't you get freaked out if the dead asleep child in your arms began floating up the stairs?

He watched from the door as Evelyn put on Jamie's pajama's for him in his sleep and tucked him in. He heard a noise coming from outside and when he and Eve looked out the window he saw that Jamie's parent's had arrived. Eve smiled and ran down the steps. She grabbed scarf and wrapped it around her neck and pulled on a pair of grey knee high boots. she opened the door and motioned for the two to be silent.

"How was your evening Evelyn?" Jamie's mother asked.

"Everything went well. We watched a movie, ordered a pizza, and like clock work the two were out by 8:00." Eve smiled.

"Thanks for the help Evelyn." Jamie's Dad smiled and he handed her 30 dollars.

"It was my pleasure. Those kids are always so well behaved. And the imagination on the pair of them. Has Jamie ever had any imaginary friends that the two of you were aware of?" Evelyn asked and Jack smirked. _'I'm anything but imaginary Eve.'_ Jack smiled and Jamie's Mother smiled.

"Yes. He has one friend in particular we hear all about. Some boy named Jack Frost. Apparently the pair have had several exciting "adventures"." Jamie's mother laughed. Evelyn laughed as well.

"Well thanks for the job tonight. Call me if you ever need another night out!" Evelyn smiled and she pulled on her long black coat and grabbed her purse.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride? it's rather dark out." Jamie's dad asked.

"I'm ok. My house is only a few blocks from here." Evelyn smiled.

"Well night dear." Jamie's mother smiled as she shut the door behind the young girl.

Jack followed Evelyn home. he didn't know why but he just wanted to make sure that she made it home safely. She walked quietly and he could see her breath in front of him. He grinned and decided to have a bit of fun. He twirled his staff and it started snowing. Not super heavy but snowing none the less. Eve's eyes widened and she grinned. She twirled around in the snow and giggled. Jack found himself rather proud of his work. After all he got a smile and a laugh out of her. Eve giggled and continued on with her walk home.

* * *

**So yeah! Chapter two is up! :) Leave a review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yay! Chapter three! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I do however own a very comfortable pair of pink slippers which I am happily wearing right now. :) Leave a review after this chapter please!**

* * *

When Evelyn finally made it home Jack was still watching her. He loved that with a simple trick like snow she was enamored._ 'Maybe I could get her to believe in me and then she could see what I can really do. Take her for flights, magical sledding trips, wait, why do I care so much? She's just some human. She'll grow old and I'll remain as a teenager forever.'_ he thought sadly to himself. He was about to turn and fly away when she did something unexpected. She turned form her spot on the porch and opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and caught one of _his_ snowflakes. On her tongue. He stared at he as she opened her huge eyes and looked up at the snow one more time before heading inside. Jack however, sat there mid-flight, starring at the spot where she used to be. Trying to burn the image of her eyes into his memory.

He smiled to himself. _'Maybe I want her to believe because I want **her**. Her and her big green eyes.'_ Jack smiled to himself. He slowly floated down to her porch and peered in through her window and watched as she disappeared up the stairs and went to her room. He flew up to the second story and after three tries, found the window to her room. She sat on her bed, and pulled off her boots. Jack knew that she was probably going to get undressed and put on pajama's so she could go to sleep so he had to move quickly. He closed his hands together and focused his energy. He felt the coolness of ice in his palms and with that he set the figure down, knocked on the window, and flew away.

* * *

Evelyn turned at the sound of knocking on her window. She looked out and thought she saw something so she opened the window and there to her surprise, was a white rose. In full bloom. When she reached down to touch it she saw that it was made of ice.

"Now who would have left this? More importantly why?" She asked aloud as she smiled a closed the window, leaving to put the rose in the freezer to try and keep it.

* * *

Jack flew to the North Pole to see if North was around. He spotted the peculiar buildings perched on the mountains and flew to the exit where the sleigh leaves.

"Hey guys. Is North around?" he asked the Yetis and they all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh, I'll find him myself. Good work you lot!" He smiled as he watched the Yeti get on with the toy building. He flew up to the second floor and flew around until he heard some rather loud shouting coming from North's office.

"VHAT DO YOU MEAN? HOW CAN VE BE OUT OF ICE? You BLUNDERING FOOLS! OUT WITH YOU!" North boomed as he flung two elves out of his office. Narrowly missing Jack.

'Whoa North, take it easy, if I came at a bad time you can just say so. No need to fling elves at me." Jack grinned cheekily. When North spotted Jack he grinned.

"Jack my boy! How 'ave you been? Good yes? No. You still hold record for Naughty List. Despite being guardian." North grinned as he pulled Jack into a giant hug.

"North. Can't... breathe!" Jack wheezed and North set him down.

"Sorry. Is just good to see my friend. How do you be? I trust Jamie and Sophie are still good yes?" he smiled.

"I don't know North, you tell me? Don't you have them on your Nice list?" Jack grinned. North chuckled.

"Yes I do. They are very good kids. Alvays helping their mother with things." He smiled and Jack smiled back. "Jack is there something you vish to discuss? I've noticed that you seem bit off. Normally you vould have made joke about ice shortage by now, no?" North asked and Jack shrugged.

"Everything is fine. Better than fine actually." Jack smiled but North was still unconvinced.

"Jack I 'ave watched you for very long time. Do not take me for fool. Vhat did you vant to discuss vith me?" North asked seriously. Jack sighed.

"I met this girl." Jack started but was soon cut off by the other guardian.

"A GIRL? Vell now, vhy did you not just say so? Girls can be troublesome no?" North grinned and Jack sighed.

"This one especially. She doesn't believe in me. But she's so," Jack fumbled with words for a moment, "Special. I can't even describe her." Jack said exasperatedly. North grinned.

"Zis girl sounds like big problem for you Jack. You need to get grip. So vhat if she doesn't believe in you yet? You convinced Jamie and other children to believe in you. Why not this new girl?" North grinned and slapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Now!" North boomed. "Tell me about girl. is she pretty?" North grinned and Jack blushed.

"She's beautiful. she's got like this,this, this hair! And these, these Eyes! And her smile?" Jack sighed and floated on his back. North just laughed.

"It has come to my attention that most girls have hair, and eyes, and smiles Jack." North grinned cheekily as Jack blushed. "It sounds like you have fallen hard for zis girl already my friend. Vatch yourself. I vould hate for a broken heart." North said semi-seriously as Jack floated to stand on the floor of the workshop.

"I know. But I can't help but think about her. I mean I only met her for the first time today and she's just, wow." Jack admitted. North smiled a small smile.

"Do not be ashamed of your feelings Jack. They are very good no? I'm just saying it might take a lot of work for her to believe in you. And she is human no? She will only be here for so long before Man in Moon decides it is her time." North explained while pulling Jack into a one armed hug.

"Yeah. I have tried to take that into account." Jack said sadly and North grabbed him by the shoulders and knelt down in front of the younger man.

"So now you vish to be sad? No. You vill go out there and vin this girls heart. Be happy my young friend. You deserve it." North smiled and Jack grinned.

"I suppose I do deserve an award. After all I defeated Pitch, the King of Spooky things." Jack said cockily and North just boomed in laughter.

"You keep telling yourself that story boy. Ve all know it vas team effort." North grinned.

"so North, do you think that you could maybe tell me her last name?" Jack asked and North smiled.

"I could try. Vhat does she look like and vhat is first name?" North asked.

"Well she has long light brown hair, like a rabbits after winter, and these amazing green eyes. They're always changing. North you haven't ever seen eyes like-"

"ALRIGHT! I get the picture. Very pretty eyes. First name please?"

"Oh, it's Evelyn. But everyone was calling her Eve." Jack blushed. Embarrassed by his ramblings. North stroked his beard before snapping his fingers.

"She lives 8 houses down from Jamie and Sophie no?" North asked and Jack nodded.

"Her full name is Evelyn Gaircia Moon." Jack grinned.

"Moon? Like the Man in the Moon?" Jack asked and North nodded.

"She is pretty girl. Very high on nice list. Don't go and corrupt her." North winked and Jack just laughed.

"You can count on me! Whats the saying North? Opposites attract? Maybe she'll turn me over to the good side!" Jack crowed as he flew off. North just boomed in laughter, turning to go back to his office when he saw the elves.

Blocking the doorway to his office.

With a block of ice.

**The same size as a Yeti.**

"YOU LITTLE RUNTS!"

* * *

**So yay! Chapter three! Leave me a review. I love them like Bunnymund loves carrots!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! Chapter four out at last! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Or a Lamborghini Aventador no matter how much I want too.**

* * *

Jack flew around for a few hours, creating random storms here and there, while thinking of Eve. Her green eyes burned into his memory. He grinned as he watched the sun rise over London. He had just created the perfect snow fall over the Buckingham Palace fountain and was currently sitting atop it thinking of green eyes. How was it that such a simple young girl was able to captivate him so? And only after a few hours! Jack's grin widened as he thought about the prospect of trying to talk to her. 'Evelyn Garcia Moon. Simply perfect.' He smiled.

During his over obsession state of mind he had gone to the library and "borrowed" a book on names. He learned that Evelyn meant radiance or beauty. he thought that it was a simply magnificent choice for her first name and continued to read up on her second name. Garcia meant like a fox. He thought that it was a unique name and that she was simply foxy herself so it fit well. After that Jack had returned the book. He already knew what "Moon" was so there was no need to read up on it.

After that he had come to London. He just needed to think for a while. He looked around and started to see people. More importantly couples. Holding hands. Enjoying his snow fall. How he wished he could share that with someone. He still felt alone. Don't misunderstand, he loved that Jamie and Sophie could see him but he wanted someone to be by his side. Some one like Evelyn. But for the immortal Winter spirit, things didn't seem to work out in his favor. What with her being human and all.

He noticed it was starting to get brighter out and rose up. Brushing a bit of snow off himself he flew back to America, in search of his green eyed girl, hoping to wish her a Happy Easter.

* * *

Jamie grinned as he opened his eyes. Today was Easter. And every child (or he assumed every child) knew about the Easter Bunny and how he left chocolate and eggs for everyone. What they didn't know was that the Easter Bunny was 6 feet tall and Australian. He grinned even wider as he got ready for the day. Pulling on a fresh pair of pants and a new red shirt. He grabbed his socks and shoes and ran to Sophie's room.

"Sophie! It's time to get up! it's Easter!" he said excitedly as his little sister woke up.

"Bunny?" She asked and he nodded.

"The Easter Bunny came. Let's go look for him!" Jamie said and Sophie giggled. The little girl and the Easter Bunny or "Bunnymund" had developed quite the fondness for each other over the few hours spent together. He was always her favorite guardian. Jamie grabbed out a pair of pink pants and a fresh green shirt for his sister. He really loved her and thought she was the greatest. He grabbed her new socks and told her to meet him downstairs. After that he ran down the stairs looking for their Easter baskets. Or in Sophie's case, a pink heart-shaped bucket. As he walked into the kitchen he saw his Mom and Dad getting ready for work.

"Morning Mum! Happy Easter!" He smiled cheerfully and both parents smiled.

"Good Morning Jamie. Where's Soph?" His Mom asked and Jamie smiled.

"She's getting dressed. After this we're gonna go Easter Egg Hunting!" He cheered and Sophie ran down the stairs.

"Bunny!Bunny!Bunny!" She laughed and Jamie's Dad smiled.

"That's right pumpkin!" He laughed and he bent down to scoop her up and twirl her in the air. Sophie squealed and Jamie tugged on his Dad's pant leg.

"C'mon Dad! We have to go!" He whined and his Dad put Sophie down.

"Ok. But Evelyn is going to come by in a little while to watch over you guys till Mom and I are off work ok?" He told Jamie and he nodded.

"We'll be fine!" Jamie said as he and Sophie pulled on their coats. Jamie looked over at Sophie and helped her do up her coat. They both grabbed their buckets and with that they were out the door.

* * *

Bunnymund hopped around, hiding eggs in bushes when he noticed the area seemed very familiar. Then he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Bunny?" Bunnymund's eyes widened as he turned to see the small blonde-haired girl that had gotten lost in the Easter Realm.

"Hey there little ankle bitter!" Bunnymund grinned as the little girl giggled and squealed, clinging to one of his giant feet.

"Have you and your brother been looking for eggs?" He asked and Sophie nodded.

"Sophie! Where are you?" The rabbit turned when he heard Sophie's brother calling out for her.

"C'mon little one. We best get you back to your brother." Bunnymund told her and Sophie looked down, disappointed.

"Oh alright. how about a quick ride to your house through the tunnels yeah?" He asked and Sophie squealed.

"Yayayayayay!~" Bunnymund just laughed. "Alright then little one, we're off!" And with a tap of his foot they disappeared through the ground.

* * *

When Sophie and Bunnymund made it back to her house Jamie was already there.

"Easter Bunny!" Jamie cheered and Bunnymund just laughed.

"Hey you. how have you been? Did you find the eggs I left for ya?" He asked and Jamie nodded.

"Uh huh! And we really liked them too! They're were especially pretty this year!" Easter Bunny smiled.

"Well thank you Jamie. We put a lot of extra effort into the eggs this year to make up for the lack of eggs last year." Easter bunny smiled. Jamie just shook his head.

"The other kids didn't understand but Jack told me that you were all fighting Pitch. He said you worked really hard buy he let you down so Easter didn't really happen last year." Jamie said eyes down. Bunnymund was shocked. he didn't realize Jack still felt so terrible for going after his memories. Bunnymund smiled and ruffled Jamies hair.

"So do you two see a lot of Jack?" he asked and Sophie nodded.

"Yeah, he comes by to visit us often. I think he just sees us to see Eve though." Jamies snickered and Bunny cocked his head to the side.

"Who's Eve?" he asked and Jamis smiled.

"She babysits us. Really pretty. I think Jack has a bit of a crush on her. But he won't admit it." Jamie laughed and Sophie giggled.

"Crush on Eve!" She laughed and Jamie was laughing to. The Easter Bunny cracked a mischievous grin. _'So Jack went and found himself a Sheila did he?'_ He thought.

"Well you two, as much as it was great to see ya I've best be a hoppin'. Easter eggs won't deliver themselves you know!" Easter bunny said.

"Bunny?" Sophie said eyes wide.

"Sorry ankle biter I've got to go. I promise to visit soon though. Alright?" He ruffled her hair and she sniffed.

"Good bye!" They both called as Bunnymund tapped another tunnel and disappeared into the ground.

* * *

**So Yay! Chapter 4 is up! Leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooh! Yay Chapter five is here! DISCLAIMER I Don not own Rise of the Guardians. I own panda slippers though! That's right. I'm so boss I own TWO pairs of slippers! lol and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy with school and I haven't had much time to write. Or any time to myself really. I do apologize!**

* * *

Jack flew down to Eve's window again and sat just tracing patterns in the frost on her window when the light came on. He quickly frosted over his doodles before Eve could see them. He quietly sat outside the window and listened in to her talking. He couldn't see who she was talking to but he watched her hold something up to her hear and assumed that she was on the phone.

"Sure. Yep. I can be there in about 20 minutes! OK Thanks !" She chirped happily and Jack assumed she was going to go over to babysit the kids again. He grinned. He would get to spend time with his three favorite humans again. He watched as she threw the phone onto her bed and opened her closet. It was a walk in closet so so flipped on the lights and began rummaging through it. She finally pulled out a long grey sweater dress. She pulled off her shirt leaving her in a black bra and Jack felt embarrassed for watching her change. He quickly turned away and started to fly to Jamie and Sophie's house.

As he touched down he saw that Bunnyund was there visiting the kids and thought he would wait a while before going and surprising them. After all, the Easter Bunny only got to see them once a year, where as Jack can visit when ever the weathers cold. He smiled as Bunnymund jumped in his hole and disappeared to the Easter Realm. Jack flew down and put his hands over Jamie's eyes.

"Boo!" He shouted and Jamie giggled.

"Hey Jack!" Where've you been?" He asked and Sophie waved before heading inside.

"Oh you know. Around. Spent some time in London creating a storm there. It was pretty awesome." Jack smirked as Jamie's eyes widened.

"You went to London?" He asked and Jack nodded.

"I picked something up for you and Soph as well." Jack smiled. He pulled out of his hoodie pocket a snow globe. It had a little replica of Big Ben inside it and when Jack flicked his wrist, little flakes of glitter swirled around inside. _'Almost like snow._' Jamie grinned to himself. He reached out and took the base of the snow globe and stared into it. It truly was beautiful. Jamie grinned cheekily.

"So what did you bring back for Eve?" He asked innocently and Jack sputtered.

"Nothing! I- oh MAN! I forgot to grab one for Eve! And she's gonna be here any minute too!" Jack fretted before he realized his mis-step. Jamie smirked with a smug look on his face.

"I was right you DO have a crush on Eve!" I knew it! I KNEW IT! Hahahaha!" he laughed much to Jack's chagrin.

"Hey! I do NOT! She doesn't even believe in me! And she's a human! I can't have feelings for a human! I'm immortal! IT doesn't work Jamie!" Jack protested. By Jamie ignored him, to consumed with gloating.

"Don't worry Jack!" Jamie chirped after a while. "I'm sure we can get Eve to believe in you! It'll just take a bit of time!" Jack smiled at Jamie's optimism.

"Ok. But I doubt it." Jack said wearily.

As soon as the words left his lips Jack heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Jamie!" Jack spun around only to come face to face with the emerald orbs he had been missing.

Eves POV

Eve hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed. She raised her hands and ruffled up the underside if her hair before smoothing it out and walking over to her closet. She opened the doors and looked around for something to wear.

'Something you can play outside in and still look fabulous and comfortable.' She thought to herself. She pulled out a pale pink sweater dress. It brought out her eyes and contrasted well with her hair she decided. She grabbed a fresh pair of black leggings and closed her closet door.

She then stripped herself of the previous grey sweater dress and leggings but left her underthings on.

As she put in the fresh clothes she thought about Jamie's imaginary friend

'Jack Frost huh? We that's certainly the most original imaginary friend I've heard of. ' she chuckled to herself.

She could remember being a little girl and her parents telling her about Jack Frost. He was an imaginary character thought to be the cause of cold weather and snows. She could remember her mother telling her stories about him and how he loved to cause mischief.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

A bright and cheerful 6-year-old Eve eagerly climbed into her mothers lap.

"Tell me another one Mom!" She giggled happily.

"Alright." Her mother smiled. "But this is the last one before bed ok?" Eve nodded and a few more giggles escaped her small pink lips.

"Have I ever told you the story of Jack Frost?" She asked and Eve shook her head.

"Nope. Who is he?" Eve asked curiously and her mother smiled down at her. Wrapping her arms around Eve she picked her up and carried her upstairs to the girls room.

"Well, Jack Frost is a young boy who loves the snow. He controls the weather and he is the one that makes the snow fall." Eve's mother explained and she set the small girl down of her fluffy pink bed. Wrapping the girl securely under the pink duvet, (A/N: it's pronounced Doo-Vay incase you don't know what that is its basically a comforter or like a really puffy blanket. They're really warm and comfy and snuggly!) she kissed Eve's forehead.

"I'm sure I can tell you more about him later. Alright sweet heart?" Eve nodded.

"Don't forget Sandman and the Easter Bunny! I like them too!" Eve said rubbing her eyes in a desperate attempt to stay awake. Her mother chuckled.

"More than Santa and the Tooth Fairy?" Eves mother asked and Eve shook her head.

"I like all of them. Do you think one day I'll get to meet them?" Eve asked.

"I'm sure you will. Goodnight my little star." Eves mother said gently as she kissed her baby girl on the forehead.

"Good night Mommy." Eve sighed sleepily.

_**FLASHBACK OVER.**_

Eve sighed at the memory. It was only a year and a half later that Eve's mother had lost her life. Eve was proud of her mother. Her mother had out up an amazing struggle but cancer takes what it wants, leaving misery in its path.

Eve had been devastated. Her father had out distance between the two of them. He was an engineering representative. A business man. He could be gone for weeks at a time and home for a few days.

Eve had learned to accept the fact that she was alone from a very young age and that the babysitters were raising her instead of her father. After Eve's 13th birthday her father decided he could trust her alone and the babysitters stopped coming.

Eve was strong though. She had her baby sitting license and she started to look after Jamie and a few other kids around her neighborhood.

Her father sent her money to take care of herself and Eve was never in need or really ever in want of anything material. But she wanted to prove she could make it in her own. She had had several jobs in the past few years but he was graduating High school this year and wanted I focus on her studies. So she decided to live off the money her father sent her.

Other kids at her school were envious of her. She basically had an entire house to herself. But she felt it a waste. She was lonely. Other girls at school were envious of her looks and money so when they figured out she wouldn't be as rebellious as them, they shut her out.

She had issues with boys as well.

They all continuously pursued her in hopes of winning her affections, or at least getting into her pants but she had kindly refused all offers. Except for her last boyfriend. Her had been so great to her at the time. But now he was the ring leader if the Anti-Evelyn club.

She felt incredibly alone at the thought and decided to shut them out. Her father was away on business as per usual so Eve knew she would have to lock up. She pulled on a pair of knee length, grey boots and grabbed her scarf and coat. She adored her scarf. It was a pale spring green but softer than a bright neon. Almost matching her eyes. She threw on her knee length black over coat on too and made her way to the Bennet's house.

As she walked, Eve contemplated her last relationship. She had always thought that it would be a mistake. She had been hoping the whole time that she was wrong though. She hoped that he had liked her for her. But she was wrong.

* * *

**So Yay. Someone commented that there was no Evelyn in chapter 4 so I decided they were right and this and the next chapter wil be focusing more on her. I wanted to give Evelyn a bit more of a back story than _"Evelyn Garcia Moon"_ and I thought a trip down memory lane was in order. Review and tell me if you agree or not!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Yay! Chapter 6 is completed. Just thought you all would enjoy this. I think Evelyn needed a bit more back story so this is a continuation of last chapter!**

* * *

_"C'mon Eve!" Brad shouted outside her window. She leaned over and saw him standing outside in the snow. She grinned down and opened her window._

_"I'm almost ready!" She called down and he chuckled._

_"Well hurry up then!" He shouted and she laughed. She grabbed her boots and threw them on, pulling her coat over her shoulders as she ran down the stairs. She opened the door them closed it behind her and locked it. She ran down the drive way and jumped into his arms. He laughed and she giggled into his shoulder._

_"C'mon. The party's in like 10 minutes and my friends want to meet you!" He smiled and Eve nodded nervously._

_"I don't know Brad. I don't think they'll like me. I mean-" Brad cut off her nervous rambling with a small chaste kiss._

_"Your with me and I like you. So they will too." He smiled and Eve have a small smile and nod. They walked over to Brad's truck._

_"After you milady." He bowed as he opened the door. Eve just laughed._

_"Why thank you kind sir." She curtsied. And he barked out a laugh. She climbed into the car and he shut the door behind her and walked to the drivers side. He opened the door as she pulled her seat belt on. He started the car and they took off a few blocks away from Eve's house._

_As they pulled up to the house Eve could see that the party was in full swing. Music was blasting, people were running out on the lawn, toilet paper in the front trees, and red solo cups littered the front grass. This was Eve's nightmare._

_"C'mon babe. Everyone is waiting for us." He shot her a lopsided smile before jumping out of the car. Eve pulled her jacket shut before hopping out if the car and hurrying to catch up to Brad._

_They opened the front door and were immediately greeted by one of Brad's very drink friends._

_"Hey man! You made it! We've all been waiting for you!" He laughed drunkenly. Then he spotted Eve._

_"Well HeeeellllOO!" He wolf whistled and Eve squirmed, uncomfortable with his scrutiny. He gave her a look over before deciding to stare at her chest. He snickered at her prudishness._

_"Who's this little hottie?" He laughed and Brad slung his arm over Eve's shoulder._

_"This is my girl Eve. You know from English class? Eve meet my buddy Jason Pender. The weirdo that sits behind you in English." Brad barked out a laugh and Eve gave a small, shy wave._

_"It's nice to meet you." She said in a small voice, barely heard over the loud obnoxious music playing. JAson just barked out a laugh, Eve's nose crinkled. the boy reeked of cigarettes and beer.  
_

_"Well nice to meet you too gorgeous." He laughed. Brad's arm got a little tighter around Eve's shoulder._

_"Back off man, she's _mine_." He bit out and Eve nodded. Jason threw his hands up in mock surrender._

_"It's cool man, there are tons of other girls here willing to spread their legs." He and Brad laughed as Eve frowned._

_"Well I guess that's the great thing about girlfriends. You can always count on gettin' laid!" Brad laughed and ran a hand up Eve's thigh. But then Eve had heard enough. She threw his hands of her and glared._

_"SO that's all I am to you? And easy lay? We _haven't_ even_ slept_ together!" She seethed. Brad tilted his head._

_"Babe what's gotten into you?" he asked and she growled._

_"My problem is my so called boyfriend is a complete jerk!" She yelled. She reached over to a boy standing next to her and grabbed his drink, just to throw it in Brad's face._

_"Don't_** ever **_come near me again." She seethed and opened the door to leave. After that She walked home. Crying the whole way._

**FLASHBACK OVER. **_  
_

Eve shuddered at the memory. _'It doesn't matter anymore. He hates you now so why do you still care?'_ She scolded herself. She had been alone for almost 7 years now. She would continue to be alone until she found someone that could care for her properly. Make her feel like she was worth something.

She smiled as she approached the Bennet's house. Laughing to herself as Jamie made excited movements with his arms_. 'Must be talking to "Jack Frost" again.'_ She thought to herself. She smiled as she opened the gate to heir yard.

"Hi Jamie!" She smiled and Jamie grinned at her.

"Hi Eve! Look at what Jack brought back for me from London!" He smiled and held up a snow globe. Eve took it and examined it in her hands. It was a small replica of Big Ben inside the globe with little sparkly bits of confetti inside representing snow. Evelyn smiled.

"It's beautiful." She said handing it back to him. She wondered where he really got it from. Imaginary friends didn't ''bring back'' souvenirs. She laughed at the thought of it. Perhaps, Jamie's parents had gotten it for him.

"So how was your Easter Eve? Did you find as many eggs as us?" Jamie asked pulling Eve from her thoughts.

"Oh it was nice. I spent it at home. Payed in the snow for a while. I figure we should enjoy it while it lasts, not too long before it's spring!" Eve said with fake enthusiasm. Jamie cocked his head to the side but said nothing. Jack noticed the lie behind her eyes and wondered if Jamie could see it too.

"Anyways it's pretty cold out here. How about we go inside for some hot chocolate?" Eve asked and Jamie smiled.

"OK!" He chirped and the three of them walked inside. Jack broke out into a light sweat like he always did inside Jamie and Sophie's home. It was just too hot for him.

"Hey you two. I have to leave for work now. I'll see you both around 5 when I get back off work." Jamie's mom smiled as she bent down to ruffle Jamie's hair. Jamie grunted and brushed her hands off his head.

"Moooom!" He complained and Eve giggled.

"Thanks so much for doing this on such short notice Evelyn." Jamie's mother said as she grabbed a travel mug of coffee.

"No problem Mrs. Bennet!" Evelyn called as Jamie's mother hurried out the door.

* * *

**So It's just Evelyn, Jack and Jamie. Well Sophie is upstairs just incase you were wondering so she's still in the house but the other three are downstairs. I hope that the little bit of Evelyn's background was interesting. I wanted her to have a little bit of depth because I figure that she needed to be more than the girl next door. And Happy Christmas to all of you. I hope you are all doing well. Hopefully you will all leave me a review as a Christmas present. I do love reviews and I only have a few. Thanks to all of you that read and I send you all well wishes.**

**Now I wanted to know if and of you had an idea on how Jack and Eve meet for the first time. I was gonna hold a vote on my two favourite ideas. So I need a review before I can continue. Will it be:**

**A.) Jack leaves Evelyn little gifts and assurances that he is real until she has no choice but to accept his existence?**

**or**

**B.) Evelyn is kidnapped by Pitch and Jack needs to save her but in order for him to save her she needs to ****believe. **

**Thats it. I hope you all vote. And leave a new suggestion and maybe I'll use it but so far I think I want to keep this mostly my ideas. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as they normally are. But for christmas I got a MacBook Air from my Grandparents so I can write more often. Hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So thank you to all my lovely little reviewers who gave me some INCREDIBLE ideas as to how Jack and Evelyn should meet face to face for the first time. Like her beginning to believe and what not. So thank you to all of you. And just incase you wanted to know you can all still vote. I think I have a general idea of where I want to go but I am more than willing to hear suggestions. I love to hear your opinions. It makes my day to see that people have reviewed. I hope you all will keep reviewing for me. It would make me SOOOO happy!**

**K****12Risin****g, Sky of Flames, hayleyb29, Huntress in the Night, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, TapD, CrystalxRose, thank you all for your wonderful imput. I really appreciated everyone voting. Especially K12Rising. I think I might try to work in some of the details from your suggestions but I think that if you applied your self you could probably publish your own story with your suggestions. If you want pm me and I'll see if I can help you but I wouldn't want to take your ideas. **

**I'm going to try and include some of the other guardians and characters. I'm sorry if you would rather have me just publish chapters on Jack and Eve but I like giving a bit more to the story than just their romance. It makes for a better read. That and I love the other ****characters. I have a DeviantART page if you want to follow me. I'm going to post some photo's of what I think Eve looks like and maybe some of Jamie's snow globe. I hope you'll go favourite them and leave comments and I'll let you all know when they're done. Love you all. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Bunnymund sped through the Easter tunnels on his way to the North Pole. He knew he should stay out of Jack's business but _c'mon!_ He had just gotten the scoop on Jack and was itching to share it with someone else. He could see the tunnel opening and he prepared to make the jump.

"North!" He called as he jumped through the floor boards. "Hey North! Where are you?" He called again. All the yetis began looking at each other, questioning each other on where they're leader was. Just then he heard a loud crash.

"Vhy you little RUNTS! Get out of my vay!" Bunny grinned. The elves must have done something stupid again. As Bunny came across the thought, North walked into the room with several elves glued to his back. Bunnymund took one look at him before he burst out into laughter. He grabbed his stomach and was forced to his knees in his amusement. North just rolled his eyes.

"Care to discuss vhy you are in my toy shop Bunny?" North asked clearly unamused. Bunny just barked out more laughter.

"Well I came to talk to you about a new piece of news I came across today on my Easter rounds." Bunny said as he regained his stance.

"Oh?" North asked. "And vhat bit of gossip did you have in mind my furry friend?" North asked intrigued. Bunnymund smirked. This was the first peice of news that he had every heard before North. He just wanted a moment more to gloat about it.

"Oh just something I heard about Jack. It was floatin' around the neighbourhood when I was deliverin' eggs." Bunnymund said with a smug grin.

"Oh? Vould it happen to involve a girl?" North asked even more smug. His grin got wider as Bunnymund's jaw hit the floor.

"How do _you_ know!" Bunnymund cried. North just grinned even more.

"Jack came to me for advise of girl. I helped him as best as I could." North shrugged. Bunny fumed. _'So much for being the first to know.'_ He scowled. North just chuckled.

"So friend, besides this vhat you vant to talk about?" Bunnymund shrugged.

"That was it mate. But if Jack came to talk to you about his sheila..." Bunny suggested with a sly grin. North barked out a laugh.

"So is that all you came for? Gossip? Bunny I thought better of you!" North chuckled. Bunnymund just laughed.

"C'mon mate! Help me out here! What's his new sheila like?" he questioned. North laughed.

"She's his opposite in some vays. She's hard vorking, she takes care of Jamie and Sophie. Babysitting. But in other vays they are quite similar. Man in Moon decided it vas her mother's time few years back. Her father, is not very good parent. Leaves her a lot for vork. I have seen that she is quite lonely. Like Jack vas vhen ve found him. She has good heart though. Very hopeful." North smiled. Bunnymund just gave a small smirk.

"So he really cares for this lass, doesn't he?" He asked. North nodded.

"He vas so infatuated vith this girl, Bunny. I fear for his heart vhen Moon says her time is up." North smiled sadly. Bunnymund gave him a smile.

"Cheer up mate. He's a tough little bugger that one. He'll be fine." Bunny said as he reached for a pat on the back.

"OUCH!" he cried, pulling his hand back. The elf glued to North's left shoulder had just given him quite the bite.

"Why you manky little!" he seethed reaching for his boomerang. North took one look at Bunnymund and smiled.

"So? You vant stay for cookies? And help vith getting Elves off me?" North grinned as Bunnymund massaged his paw.

"Sorry mate. Gotta hop. Maybe next time yeah?" he asked tapping his foot on the ground. North nodded as a hole appeared in front of Bunnymund.

"Sure thing my friend." He called as the hole in front of him closed.

* * *

**So yay! New chapter. Leave a review and all that jazz. You can all still vote for the next chapter story line. Just a reminder:**

**A.) Jack leaves Evelyn little gifts and assurances that he is real until she has no choice but to accept his existence?**

**or**

**B.) Evelyn is kidnapped by Pitch and Jack needs to save her but in order for him to save her she needs to ****believe.**

** So far the votes are neck and neck and I am counting. So I hope you all play nicely. By the way you can vote more than once if you choose. I don't know how many of you want to sit around and vote for my stupid story. Happy New year all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So yay. Go me working hard trying to put out more chapters. ;) So far the voting has been neck and neck and I have decided a winner! So thank you to all of you who did vote. You were all lovely. here, take a digi-kiss from Jack. Sorry. Only one per person. He is mine. Love you all!**

* * *

Jack hovered off to the side of the kitchen as Eve and Jamie busied themselves with dinner. Jamie had been especially excited that they were making macaroni and cheese. Jack had no idea why that was so special but he was happy if Jamie was watched as Eve opened a packet of cheese and let Jamie dump it into the pot. He laughed as Jamie accidentally dropped the packet into the pot. Jamie turned around and stuck his tongue out at Jack and Jack laughed even harder.

Jack regained his breath and pulled on his ears, blowing out his cheeks and sticking his tongue and blowing monkey faces at Jamie. Jamie's face lit up into a grin and he began laughing and pointing at Jack. Eve smiled but gave a confused look at Jamie.

_'Wonder what imaginary friend he's playing with now.'_ She thought to herself and concentrated on stirring the cheese into the noodles. She hummed as she grabbed three bowls for Sophie, Jamie and herself. She paused.

"Does your friend want any?" She asked and Jamie looked over to Jack. Jack just smiled and shook his head. He was touched that Eve asked but he knew that the offer was real. Eve was just asking for Jamie's sake. But he could respect that.

"Nah. I don't think Jack eats much to begin with." Jamie said. Jack barked out a laugh.

In truth Jack never ate. He couldn't remember the last time he ate something as Jack Frost. He had memories of eating from when he was a human, but he supposed that his new body just didn't need to eat.

Eve smiled to herself. _'Of course he won't want anything to eat. He's not real.'_ She thought to herself but scolded herself afterwards. She was a hypocrite. She believed in Jack Frost as a little girl. So who was she to tell Jamie he couldn't believe in him. As a little girl she didn't just believe in Jack Frost. She was in love with him. She had always hoped that he would come to her window, whisk her away on some magical adventure. But the day her mother died, so did her beliefs in fairy tales, and every other fantasy her mother had given her. She filled up the three bowls and set them on the table as Jamie ran up to get Sophie.

Jack grinned. Now was his chance. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper while Evelyn grabbed out spoons. He quickly scrawled a message and left it propped up against her blue bowl.

Eve turned and set out the cutlery before noticing a scrap of paper next to her bowl. She was bout to toss it when she noticed it was addressed to her.

**I'M REAL YOU KNOW ~ THE IMAGINARY FRIEND.**

Eve's eyes widened._ 'Jamie must have left that for me. Little monkey.'_ She thought. _'Speak of the devil,'_ she thought as Jamie and Sophie appeared in the doorway.

"Can we eat in front of the T.V. downstairs again?" Jamie asked. Eve shook her head.

"Sure. Grab your bowl and spoon. Both hands down the stairs Soph!" She called after the little blonde.

"Hey Jamie, did you write this?" She asked handing Jamie the note. Jamie looked at it.

"Nah. It was probable Jack. Not a lot of people believe in him. He must want you to think he's real." Jamie said matter-of-factly. Eve gave him an odd look.

"Riiiiight." She said as she grabbed her bowl.

* * *

Jamie and Sophie had fallen asleep. Again. So Eve had to carry them up the stairs one by one. Again. And Jack had wanted to help her but he couldn't. Again.

De Ja Vu sucks.

Once Eve had the kids upstairs and in bed, she busied herself with cleaning up the mess she and the kids had made. She went upstairs and washed the pot and bowls and put everything away. After that she sat at the table not really knowing what to do. SHe saw the note on the table from earlier and picked it up. She flipped it over in her hand.

"Where did you come from?" She asked it as if it would respond. Jack watched her the whole time from the opposite head of the table in amusement.

"You know, I would tell you. But you won't believe me." He said. But his words fell on deaf ears. He watched Eve as she continued to stare at his note. This was infuriating! She had all the proof she should need to believe in him! Yet she just didn't. He would never understand. Eve set the note down and stood up, walking over to the kitchen. Jack took this opportunity to leave her another note. He quickly scrawled on a piece of paper and set it down adjacent to the last one.

Eve sipped her water then paused mid sip.

There was another note. She set down the glass and walked over to the table.

**YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHERE THE LAST NOTE CAME FROM. YOU JUST NEED TO BELIEVE. ~ JACK**

Evelyn was getting really freaked out. _'Should I call the cops or something?'_ she asked herself.

She nearly had a heart attack when she heard the front door open.

"Evelyn? Are you ok?" She looked up to see Mrs. Bennet standing before her. Eve shook the thoughts from her head.

"Im fine. The kids went to bed about a half hour ago." She smiled discretely slipping the notes into her pocket. Jack watched her smirking. _'So you think I'll just go away if you ignore me? I don't think so sweet heart.'_ He smirked.

* * *

"Thanks again Evelyn. You are a life saver!" Mrs. Bennet called after paying Eve. Eve smiled and gave her a wave before walking down the street. Eve laughed as she could see her breath in front of her. She squeezed the notes in her pocket. She was nervous. Who would be leaving her notes like this? Some crazed stalker? The idea seemed ludicrous to her seeing as almost everyone at her school disliked her. But then again, they didn't have to just go to her school. It could be any psycho.

She shivered at the idea as she unlocked her front door. She closed it behind her and locked it. Dead bolting the door for safety. She kicked off her boots and hung up her black coat at the door and walked into the kitchen.

Jack just smirked as he walked through her house along with her. It had been easy to phase through her and sneak into her house along with her. He followed her to the kitchen. A very clean looking place. White tiles and cabinets, white marble counter tops, stainless steel appliances. HE wondered what kind of work her father did.

Eve walked over to the answering machine. A small blinking light glared back at her and she pushed the button.

"You have 1 new message." the monotone woman said as Eve opened the fridge.

"Well imagine that." She said with sarcasm pulling out a green apple.

"Hey sweetie. Sorry. I'm gonna have to miss my next visit. Something unexpected came up here in Madrid so I'm going to be delayed." Eve just rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time he had abandoned her.

"Anyways I'll see you soon. I hope your ok and I wired more money into your account. Be safe!" Her father said. Then nothing.

"Would you like to replay your message?" The monotone woman asked. Eve just rolled her eyes again. No "I love you" just a "be safe". She snorted.

"Why would I replay that?" She asked sarcastically, hitting the 'delete' button. Jack frowned. What kind of parent would just leave their child alone? Even a girl as old and independent as Eve. Eve threw the apple into the counter and grabbed a glass of water. Jack flew up to her room. He looked around and on her desk found a piece of paper and a pen. Leaving another note, her placed it on her pillow and flew out the window, leaving it open in his wake.

* * *

Eve walked up the stairs to her room. She had expected her father to abandon her again. She just wanted the day to be over. She walked into her room and noticed the window open. _'Thats weird. I must have forgotten to close it when I left.'_

She didn't remember opening her window. But she refused to believe some weirdo had gotten in the second story window. She looked down at the grass below her window and saw no foot prints in the half melted snow. She shrugged closing the window and walked over to her closet. Stripping herself of her clothes, leaving her underwear, she threw on a white tank top and a pair of just above the knee black sleep shorts. She walked over to her bed then saw it.

Another note.

This one was placed on her pillow. A feeling of dread over came her.

"What sicko keeps leaving these?" She asked, walking over to her pillow. She unfolded it and gasped.

**I'M SORRY YOUR ALONE. IF YOU JUST BELIEVED YOU WOULDN'T BE ALONE ANYMORE. BUT I CAN'T CHANGE YOUR MIND FOR YOU. IT'S UP TO YOU EVE. ~ JACK.**  
**P.S.: I HOPE YOU LIKED THE ROSE. I'LL TRY TO LEAVE MORE FOR YOU.**

_'Jack?'_ She gasped. '_As in Jamies imaginary friend Jack Frost Jack?'_

* * *

**Oh! A cliff hanger! I made this chapter as long as I could. There were points where I was ready to just not write anymore but I thought "No! You need to keep writing! Think of the reviewers!" **

**Not that I have many, I mean I love all of you who do but I know there are people who read this and don't leave reviews. Don't think I don't know your out there because I do! And I know because I used to be guilty of that. But now I review as often as I can. And I hope you all do to! It made my day on Christmas to see that so many people voted. Well that and the fact that I got a new computer so I can write more but you all know what I meant. **

**Anyways I hope all you nomads just reading leave me a review this time. And I promise the next chapter will be out shortly. I have more interest in this than in my home work. Now aint that sweet? You see, this is why I'm failing science. is because I'm too busty writing for you guys. Now with that in mind, leave a review you lovely people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So yes! There is now a chapter nine! Thanks to all the lovely people who ****reviewed, you all were A~M~A~Z~I~N~G! Some of you gave me some good advise and ideas on my story and I was happy to see some really long reviews. I hope you all review like that again. Not on with the story!**

* * *

Jack left Eve alone for the next week.

She was already freaked out about some one leaving a note on her pillow, he didn't want to scare her further and make her afraid of him. Other wise she might never want to believe in him. He still watched her though. He was a guardian, wasn't that his job?

So he followed her.

He wanted to punch something when a bunch of guys started cat calling to her. Calling her foul names. Instead, he froze their car engines and stalled them.

The girls were just as bad, calling out to her, trying to get a rise out of her. The were the most violent. Shoving her into lockers, sneering in her face. One of them threw her books out a second story window. And what infuriated him was the teachers didn't see it. Didn't see she was being abused. Except one.

He was her 4th period English teacher.

He always let her into the class early when he would not allow others, tried to make her comfortable, sat her at the front of his class so he could monitor her. She seemed to be his favourite student. Jack was happy that at least for 120 minutes, Evelyn was safe in her school.

Still didn't mean he couldn't have his fun with the other students.

The girls that tormented her, he chased with snow balls after school, then stalled their car engines so they couldn't get away. The girl that threw Eve's books out the window. Jack decided she would get the worst.

So he waited.

During 3rd period Math class, she had been throwing pieces of paper in the back of Eve's hair. She sat right behind Eve. Then when the teacher had his back facing the class she leaned over the desk,

"How does it feel to be worthless?'' She whispered. "Did you know Brad and I are a thing now? He talked about you once, said that you were just a good slut." Eve clenched her pencil.

"Don't you find it odd that your boyfriend was talking about me, while dating you?" She bit out and the girl snarled.

"Well isn't that something. You can talk. Everyone knows your just a freak. Why don't you go back to Mommy? Oh thats right, you don't have one." Eve's eyes widened. They could talk about her all they wanted. But they could **never** talk about her mother. Eve stood up abruptly. She turned around to where the girl had a smug look on her face. Eve growled.

"Don't _ever_ talk about her. You didn't even _know _her." She snarled and promptly grabbed the girls hair and slammed her face into the desk. Eve gave a sickening grin when she heard the crunch of a nose breaking, and the cries of pain that followed.

"Ms. Moon! What is the meaning of this!" Her teacher cried. Eve just turned around and picked up her books, leaving the class. she stopped in front of the teachers desk though and turned to the class.

"Let this be a lesson, I will not be walked on anymore." She stated firmly before leaving the class.

Jack stood in the back of the class astonished. Who knew _his_ Eve could do something like that? He was amazed. And his feelings for her just got stronger after that.

* * *

Jack had followed Eve out of the classroom and down the hallway to her locker.

24-8-17 he recited as she unlocked the locker. She pulled out her books and her bag and threw everything inside. Then instead of walking to the east entrance like she normally did, she walked down the hallway.

"Uh, Eve? The exit is this way?" Jack called, knowing full well she wouldn't hear him. She just kept on walking though. So he chased after her. He followed her down the halls until she reached the office. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

The blonde secretary was on the phone when Eve entered.

"She what? Oh my- wait, she's right here. Thank you Mrs. Pinnant, Yes." She said as she hung up the phone, then turned and stared at Evelyn.

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Pinnant. Did you truly slam Olivia Morgensten's face into a desk?" Ms. Walton asked.** (A/N: Ms. Walton is the secretary btw incase you didn't notice that. We have a blonde secretary at our school who I'm basing the character off of. But I changed her name. She's a really nice lady who I think is a delight. She's very sweet to all the kids, and really funny, beautiful, and has a really great smile.) **

Eve nodded sheepishly. Ms. Walton broke out into a grin.

"Good, never liked her anyways, always so high and mighty, she thinks that because she's student council president my job is to be _her_ secretary. Sorry but I don't take orders from little girls." Ms. Walton sneered. Eve just laughed.

"Mr. Foulley will see you now. Good luck Evelyn." Ms. Walton smiled. Eve just nodded nervously._ 'Just take a deep breath Eve, you didn't do anything wrong. Olivia had it coming. They all do.'_ Eve thought to herself as she walked down the small hallway. Jack just floated behind her with a smile on his face. He decided that not all the teachers at this school were total idiots. He liked the secretary. She seemed nice and he was happy Eve had at least two people to talk to.

Eve stopped at the door at the end of the hallway. In black plain font read 'John Foulley'. Mr. Foulley was a nice man. He seemed to care about the students and did everything in his power to make sure that everyone was treated equally but there was only so much he could do.

Eve took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A deep voice said from inside and Eve opened the door. Jack quietly slipped in along with her.

The office was a small room. A large mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room with two comfy looking chairs in front. Eve looked around and saw photos of Mr. Foulley with his family. She looked and saw him sitting at his desk.

"Take a seat." He said as he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. She closed the door and walked over to the chairs and sat in the one on the left, setting her book bag on the floor next to her feet. Jack hovered, cross legged, in the chair next to Evelyn.

"Well, I got the gist of what happened from Mrs. Pinnant. Would you care to explain what happened?" He asked. Eve inhaled.

"Olivia has a problem with me. She and her friends like to torment me. She threw my books out the second story window last week. But today she was throwing things in my hair. I think I still have a few pieces." She said reaching to the back of her head. Sure enough she found three piece of paper. She pulled them out and handed them to Mr. Foulley, and continued.

"She threw these in my hair, then she was talking about how her boyfriend, my ex, was saying I was a slut. I told her it was odd that her boyfriend was talking about me while with her." Eve could feel the emotion coming forward but pushed it away. She couldn't get emotional now.

Mr. Foulley looked at the papers and frowned.

_**Whore**_

_**Skank**_

_**Go Back To Mommy. Oh Thats Right.**_** Oops.**

"She said I was a freak, that I should go back to my mom, but I can't because-" Eve wiped her eyes, "Because my mom isn't alive anymore." Mr. Foulley regarded her with sad eyes. He knew what happened to Eve's mother, he thought it was sick and pathetic that girls were targeting her for something that Eve had no control over. But he needed to know what happened.

"What happened with the desk, Ms. Moon?" He asked. Eve inhaled deeply.

"I didn't mean to. I had no idea I would get so angry. But when she said that about my mom I- I just lost it. I stood up and slammed her face into the desk. i told her she had no right to talk about my mom. She had never even met her." Eve pleaded. She truly hadn't meant to get so angry. But **no one** talked about her mother. Mr. Foulley just nodded.

"I'm sorry Eve, but I have to suspend you." He said and Eve just nodded. She knew this was coming.

"And what of Olivia?" Eve asked.

"Well, she'll get detention after school all week." Eve's head snapped up.

"Thats is?" She asked in disbelief. "Detention?" She asked. She couldn't believe this. She had bee tormented all year, and all Olivia was getting was detention?

"Yes. She will pay for her actions after school for and hour." Mr. Foulley said. Jack gaped.

"THATS IT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" He shouted but of course his cries of anger fell on deaf ears.

"But thats hardly fair! She's been bullying me along with her friends all year!" Eve said, she could feel the anger seeping into her and she tried to push it away.

"Ms. Moon, I know your upset but there's no proof-" He started but was cut off by Eve.

"NO PROOF? She threw my books out a bloody window! I still have grass stains on my english homework! They've been slamming me into my locker and calling me names all year and all she gets is a week of detention!?" Eve yelled. Jack smirked. This girl was a bad ass, yelling at authority.

"Ms. Moon please calm down-" Mr. Foulley tried but Evelyn wouldn't have a bar of it.

"No. I think we've spoken enough. Thank you for your time, but I'm done with this place. I'll be taking my classes online from now on." He stated grabbing her bag and walking to the door.

"Thank you for your time." She snapped and slammed the door, Jack hot on her heels down the hallway.

Mr. Foulley leaned back in his chair and sighed.

* * *

Evelyn walked home that day, thinking about what just happened. Her Dad wasn't going to be very happy that she dropped out to take her courses online but then again what would he do? Come home? Yeah right.

Then there were the notes. She hadn't gotten any in a while. She wondered what had happened. The day she got the last note she had melted the rose. He was scared so she took it out and left it in the sink overnight. The next morning it was a small puddle on the stainless steel. She had felt bad about destroying something so pretty but she was freaked out.

She unlocked the door to the house and closed it behind her. Unbeknownst to her, Jack slipped in behind her.

He shouldn't care about her. He shouldn't follow her around. He shouldn't want to kiss her until she was breathless. And he _definitely _shouldn't be desperately seeking for her belief. He battle his inner turmoil as Evelyn walked into the kitchen and pulled out a loaf of bread. He followed her and watched as she began to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He ran up to her room and grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper and began to write to her.

He quietly finished the note and flew down the stairs where Eve was putting the jam back into the fridge. He set the note down on the counter and waited for her reaction.

Eve closed the door to the fridge and turned back to her sandwich to see the note. She gulped, trying to to be afraid. She walked over and picked up the note with shaking fingers, unaware of the boy hovering in front of her.

**I'M SORRY THAT GIRL BULLIED YOU. I TRIED TO STOP IT I REALLY DID. FROZE THEIR CAR ENGINES. YOU MADE ME PROUD BY SLAMMING HER FACE INTO THAT DESK THOUGH. NICE JOB.**

Eve gave a small laugh at that and kept reading.

**SO I KNOW YOU DON'T BELIVE IN ME AND THATS OK. I JUST WANT YOU TO BE SAFE. I SHOULDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU AS MUCH AS I DO. YOUR UNLIKE ANY OTHER PERSON I'VE MET BESIDES JAMIE AND SOPHIE. I HOPE YOU'LL BELIVE IN ME SOON. IT GETS REALLY LONELY.**

Eve frowned. She of all people knew what it felt like to be alone.

**I WANTED TO SAY THAT I HOPE YOUR OK. QUITTING SCHOOL, WALKING OUT LIKE THAT, HAD TO BE HARD ON YOU. JUST KNOW I'M WATCHING. I JUST WANT YOU TO BE OK. ~ JACK FROST**

Eve inhaled deeply starring at the note.

"Thank you Jack Frost." She whispered. She folded the note and looked up and was met with a pair of astonished and shockingly blue eyes.

She screamed.

* * *

**Yay! Cliff hanger! I hope you all enjoyed this I really do. I read some of the review from the last chapter and I tried to put this out as fast as i could because you are all such lovely reviewers. I hope this did your imaginations justice. I tried to make this as real as I could in terms of her believing in him.**

**Now the anger bit. If some of you say, "Thats not how angry people react." Oh yes it is.**

**In sixth grade a boy was bulling me. He called me ugly and fat and all kinds of names. One day, I had had a really bad fight with one of my best friends and was feeling really bad about myself. Then this boy showed up. He started yelling at me for making my friend Amber so upset and I told him I didn't want to talk to him. He didn't listen though. He just kept yelling and yelling until the bell rang and we all lined up outside the door. he kept on going though. So ****finally, in front of all my class mates, I grabbed his head and put him in a choke hold, pinning him up against a wall. I had taken marshal arts and I was fairly good at holds and putting people in "bargaining position." **

**Now i know some of you will say "Well thats a lie." And you know what. It's not. Think what ever you want, believe it or don't, it doesn't matter to me.**

**I just thought you all might like an example of how sometimes our emotions are dangerous, and they get the better of me a lot. **

**But back to the story I just thought I would let you all know that I drew a few pictures of what I believe Evelyn looks like. Please keep in mind, I AM NOT THE WORLD GREATEST ARTIST. This is just a rough doing of what I wrote Eve to look like. I based her off of me and a few of my friends so she is not perfect. She's coloured and everything so if you want to go see you can go look at my profile on DeviantART. I'll leave the link on my profile Have a Nice Dream. So just click my name and observe away! My DeviantART name is:**

**8888DeaththeKid8888 **

**I hope you like them and if you have any requests on art for this story, leave 'em in the reviews. On that note love you all but I have a flight to catch in a few hours so I really need some sleep!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So yay! I live! I apologize for not updating in a few days. I've been travelling. I'm in Hong Kong right now and I have a flight to Perth in about an hour. I've had plenty of time to write though so maybe in 10 hours I'll have another update ready. I probably won't update until tomorrow though. And my publishing is gonna be all screwed up and updated at weird times because of the jet lag and time zone change but I'll try to update at least once a week. I try my hardest to update lots and this is such a fun story to write. **

**You guys all give the sweetest review and I haven't gotten any flames yet so I'll take that as a sign that I'm doing ok. **

**Now I hope you all leave lots of reviews and I hope you all like the update.**

* * *

Eve let out an almighty scream. They boy yelled as well.

Jack didn't yell out of fear, but out of surprise. He didn't think she would see him, well, ever.

Eve just stared wide eyed. She backed away from the counter, slipping and hitting the opposite counter top.

"Who are you!?" She yelled fumbling behind her back with the knife block. Jack just stared wide eyed at her and backed away, hovering slightly.

"Who are you!? How did you get in here!?" She yelled as she pulled out a long chefs knife and pointed it at Jack.

"I-I- I just followed you in! I left the note, but I didn't think you could see me!" He stammered. Evelyn's eyes widened.

"J-Jack?" She asked, slightly lowering the knife. Jack tried to brush off the fact that she was pointing a knife at him.

"The one and only," He said with a slight bow. She lowered the knife all the way.

"Your the one that left me the rose." It wasn't a question. A confirmation. Jack slowly nodded.

"I-I don't know what you like. I thought maybe you would like flowers. Because you know girls like flowers and what not…." Jack mumbled. Eve gave a small smirk. Poor boy had no idea how to communicate.

"I loved it. Roses are my favourite. Along with orchids." Eve offered a small smile. Jack gave a similar look back.

"So you can see me?" Jack asked hesitantly. Eve just nodded.

"It seems so." She said with a small smile.

"And that means you believe in me." Jack said slowly. Eve just gave a larger smile.

"Do you always ask such stupid questions?" She said and Jack blushed.

"Sorry. The only ones that can see me are Jamie and Sophie. A few of their friends can see me but I'm not their favourite guardian like Jamie and Soph." Jack said. Eve laughed.

"No. I didn't think anyone believed in you anymore. No offence." She said quickly. Jack just barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, but when have they ever believed in me?" He laughed and eve gave a small giggle.

"I did." She said and Jack stopped laughing.

"Really?" Eve nodded.

"I used to believe in every legend and fictional character when I was little." She said. Jack gave a smirk.

"Damn, I should've met you sooner. I would have been a lot less lonely over the past descale." He deadpanned. Eve just gave a sad smile.

"So you've really been lonely?" She asked. Jack gave a nod.

"I can count on one hand the number of people I've talked to in the past 300 years. Before about 4 months ago though. Thats when Jamie and Sophie started believing in me. And about 5 of their friends. But other than that, its pretty lonely." Jack said. Eve frowned. She had been alone for about 6 years now, with her Dad pretty much abandoning her, but she couldn't imagine how lonely 300 years would be. Her heart went out to him. She walked over to the counter top across from Jack.

"On the bright side," She started with a small smile. "Your not alone anymore, right?" She asked and Jack looked up at her.

"Really?" He asked. His eye searching hers for sincerity. Evelyn nodded.

"I know what it's like to be lonely. If you want we can be lonely together." She smiled. Jack gave her a huge grin.

"Why not? Not like I have anyone else to talk to." He smirked Eve gave a laugh.

"Keep that up and you definitely won't." She said and a look of horror spread across Jack's face. Eve realized her mistake quickly.

"Kidding! I swear!" She said and Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"So oh great and mystical one, who are the guardians?" Eve asked tucking her feet underneath her knees. Jack laughed and hovered cross legged in front of Eve.

They had spent the last hour or so talking. Just getting to know each other. Jack hadn't spoken to anyone in over 300 years and Eve didn't have any friends. The bonding was doing wonders for their spirits. Eve had never been close to anyone besides her mother and Brad before he stabbed her in the back. Jack didn't really clearly remember anyone from his past.

"Well the guardians are who protect the children of the world. There's me, as you know, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus-" Jack was cut off.

"Wait so your telling me, all the fairytale people and legends that little kids believe in, are real?" Eve asked incredulously. Jack nodded.

"I'll tell you more if you stop interrupting." He teased and Eve bushed. God, Jack loved when she did that.

"There are the five of us. We protect kids from darkness. Mainly this one guy, the Boogeyman. His real name is Pitch black or Pitch. We battled him a few months ago. That's how Jamie started to believe in me. You see, Pitch wanted the world to be full of darkness, so that he would become stronger. So he began to mess with the holidays." Eve gasped.

"Is that why there were no eggs last Easter?" Jack nodded.

"Pitch destroyed them all." Jack frowned.

"That douche! Do you have any idea how disappointed Jamie and Sophie were?!" Eve growled. Jack just laughed.

"You really love them don't you." Eve blushed again.

"They're the closest thing I have to family right now. My Dad's never around and when he is…. Lets just say their my surrogate family. Their like the little brother and sister I never got." Eve smiled sadly. Jack frowned.

"So tell me about what happened with Pitch." Eve said changing the subject.

"Well, Jamie was the last kid to believe in the guardians, so I went to protect him. I got him to believe in the guardians. Well I convinced him not to give up. He ended up believing in me at the same time. He and his sister. So we got other kids to believe, and we took down Pitch." Jack said. Eve laughed.

"Of course Jamie would be the last kid to believe. I don't think he'd ever stop believing in you guys." Jack laughed to.

"I guess. He's definitely committed to believing we're real." Eve gave a smile and Jack just grinned.

"So almighty and beautiful Evelyn, whats your story?" Jack asked and Eve blushed, suddenly finding her pants very interesting,

"Theres not much to me really." Eve said and Jack shook his head and floated over to sit next to Eve on the couch.

"Nuh uh. I had to divulge into my past. Your not getting out of this one." He said with a smirk. Eve gave a small laugh.

"Well, uh, my mom used to tell me stories about you guys. I believed them all. You were my favourite." Evelyn admitted with a blush. Jack smirked.

"Is that so?" He asked cheekily. Eve just laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"You reminded me of Peter Pan." She laughed.

"Is that the movie we watched over a Jamie and Sophie's house?" Jack asked and Eve nodded.

"Wait, so every time Jamie's said you were with us, you were there watching us?" Eve asked. Jack gave a sheepish nod.

"You were really interesting to me." He blushed and Eve blushed too.

"So how old are you?" Eve asked. Jack scratched his chin.

"I'm not quite sure. I know I was about 17 when I died and became this," he said gesturing to himself, "But I haven't really kept track of my age. I'm probably around 317-318? Around there." He said and Eve looked at him shocked.

"Is it weird that I'm totally jealous that you don't age?" She asked and Jack barked out a laugh.

"No. I supposed it's everyones dream. To never grow old." Jack said deep in thought "But if I'm honest, if gets really boring. You notice a lot of repetition. People go through the same old routines. It gets old real fast." Jack said and Eve laughed.

"I suppose it would." She said. Jack nodded.

"Why did you stop believing in me?" Jack blurted. Eve frowned.

"I tried to hold on to you, to keep believing. But my mom… She died. Few years back now. Nasty battle with lung cancer. In the end, she lost. I lost hope. I couldn't believe anymore." Eve said sadly. Jack felt horrible.

He must look like a total ass, being so inconsiderate like that.

Jack did the only thing he could think of.

He reached forward and pulled Eve into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean, I shouldn't have," Jack stammered and sighed. "I'm really sorry." He said. Eve wrapped her arms around Jack's abdomen.

"You couldn't have known Jack. It's ok. Besides, it was a long time ago. And I believe in you now don't I?" Eve said pulling away to look into Jack's eyes. Jack nodded.

"Eve," Jack started. "We're friends now right?" He asked and eve nodded.

"I've never really had a friend before." Jack admitted. "At least not in this life time." Eve smiled.

"Well you have Jamie and Sophie. And now you have me too." She said and Jack smiled.

"Eve, do you trust me?"

* * *

**Lets just hope Jack's not gonna try and perv now that they're friends. Hopefully he'll play nice. But I doubt it. So yay! Leave a review and hopefully I can update again soon! **

**And by the way, I just wanted to leave a note for all of you that did review for chapter nine. I finally got a chance to read them now that I have wi-fi at the airport and I almost cried I was so touched. You guys all said the loveliest things and I had no idea that I could get so many reviews. I went from 43 to 62 reviews in like a day and a half and you guys are the greatest people I have ever had the fortune of being reviewed by. I have no idea what made me so lucky.**

**So of you reviewed as a guest so I can't thank you personally but I love you just the same!**

**CrystalxRose: I'm glad your proud of Eve's violence. I admit it was a really fun scene to write because of it.  
**

**kunfupandalover: Glad you enjoy it but just incase you didn't know I'm a girl lol.**

**Tomaaat: Thank you. I don't know if I'm an awesome writer or not but your comment was very very sweet and I'm really flattered.**

**NightOwl904: Thanks. I'm sorry I left it at a cliff hanger but I'm happy your enjoying the read. I like leaving them at cliff hangers because it makes it more interesting and people will want to continue reading.**

**I love Kick Ausally and GeCe: You. Are. Awesome. You have reviewed on almost all of my chapters and you are amazing for being such a loyal reader. I hope this chapter pleased you and that you'll continue to keep writing.**

**dagset8: I was aiming for accuracy lol. I hated how at my school they can't get a kid in trouble for bullying unless there's proof. And half the time they just don't care and they don't do anything. I was bullied a lot when I was little and they really just don't care. Growing up, a friend of mine her older brother Jake was bullied a lot. One time these kids stole his jacket and peed on in the boys bathroom and left it in a toilet. When Jake's mom went to the principal to have the kids get held accountable, the principal at the time basically told her she could go home and wash the jacket because there was no proof ****against the bullies. I hate how they just don't do anything against bullies. Look up the Amanda Todd case if you haven't heard of it. Thats a prime example of no help against bullies.**

**ancingwithinsanity: I don't know if violence is necessarily the answer but I'm really happy you stood up for yourself and got them to leave you alone. You sound like a perfectly wonderful person and those bullies can go to hell.  
**

**Jenny Jen Jen: OK I UPDATED! ;)**

**BritneyMc0206: Yes I did. You are the second person to catch that and I didn't think anyone would notice it but good for you!**

**elise-hale913: Your review cracked me up. I was laughing really hard. I did try to write Olivia as like the spoiled rich girl. We have an Olivia at our school like that, she causes a lot of drama and a lot of people hate her. So yeah, I'm happy Eve gave her a good beating.**

**mini: Well there we go.**

**Lizzy: thanks for the kind words. I hope you like the new update and you should recommend some more nice touches lol. **

**To the Guest who recommended to help me with my science: I'm not that old. I'm still in highschool and thank you for the offer.**

**Commentator27: Glad you liked the ending! Hope you liked this one too.**

**SpikeDawg45: Sorry about the cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter though!**

**To the Guest who thought Eve was a fun character.: Thanks a lot! Have a hug. I tried to put a lot of me into Eve and have her deal with situations like I would. lol Maybe I'm a fun person. No. that's a lie. I spend all my time in my room writing fan fiction.**

**To the Guest who thought this was an enjoyable read.: Thanks. I hope you still like it!**

**To the Guest who though Eve is a bad ass: LOL You are hilarious! Im glad no one bullies you anymore. I don't get bullied anymore. When I hit high school I got a bunch of friends in grade 10 through 12. Especially my best friend Jeff. I'm not lying when I say he's a giant person. 6'5 and around 230 pounds. He's in grade 12 and every time we hang out he's my big brother. He protects me and he's really great. Sadly he graduates this year but I'm big enough now that no one bullies me even when I'm not with him. I guess that just comes with growing up and being in a new grade.**

**Thanks to all of you lovely reviewers. If I didn't leave you a note, sorry, But I went through all the ones and found the ones who reviewed for chapter 8 and 9. Review and tell me if I missed you but you all are amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**G'day mate! It's a sunny 27'C in Perth, Australia today and I feel a bit jet lagged but jet lag doesn't effect me that bad.  
****So wow. Thanks for all the kind words. I loved reading all your reviews so I knew I had to get another chapter out soon. So Love you all.**

* * *

"Jack are you crazy?" Eve asked. Jack just laughed.

"Well if I wasn't just a bit, life would be really dull."

"I'd prefer dull and alive than exciting and dead any day." Eve said.

"Well you missy, are no fun." Jack chuckled, making a particular harsh turn Eve screamed and clung to Jack's neck tighter.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Do you trust me?" Jack asked with the biggest most sincere eyes Eve had ever seen. She had no idea what compelled her to say yes but Eve was sure that he must have hypnotized her or something._

_Because the minute Eve said 'yes' Jack grinned and took off into the air._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Jack rolled his eyes again as Eve tried to look down but doubted herself again, turning to burry her face in Jack's collar bone. He always loved flying and couldn't understand why Evelyn didn't like it as much as he did.

"Jack, please, please can we go back now?" Eve begged and Jack nodded.

"OK. But we have to do this again soon." Jack said and Eve shook her head.

"Nope. I've learned from this. I'm never ever ever flying again." Eve said as Jack hovered next to Eve's bed room window. Eve loosened one of her arms around his neck and pushed the window open. Jack levitated them inside and Eve let go, dropping to her feet.

"Ugh. I've never been so happy to have my feet on the ground before." Eve said and Jack laughed.

"You know, for such a rebel, your a total wuss." He said floating cross legged above Eve's desk. Eve shook her head.

"I'm not a rebel. Storming out of school and slamming Olivia's face into a desk were the most rebellious things I've ever done." Eve said with a laugh. Jack chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that? I mean I'm the guardian of fun now. Your gonna have to be more rebellious!" Jack said and Eve cocked her head to the side.

"Guardian of fun?" She asked. Jack nodded.

"Every guardian has a centre. Something that the Man in the Moon saw in us that made us unique and strong enough to become guardians. I'm the guardian of fun." Jack explained and Eve nodded.

"So that's why your called the guardians. Cool." Eve nodded and walked over to her closet. "Just give me a sec 'kay?" She said and Jack nodded. She opened her closet and closed the door behind her. Jack propped himself up against her desk. He looked over and noticed her school books. He shook his head. He felt so bad for her, having to leave like that. Not even her Dad would be around her anymore.

Thats the one thing Jack didn't understand. Why would anyone want to abandon such a perfectly amazing person?

"So how many countries you been too?" Eve asked as she walked out of her closet. Jack turned to answer and his breath caught. Evelyn was standing in a night gown. It was a baby pink and hung down to her knees. It outlined the swell of her breasts but didn't show a thing. The straps were a dark pink and it had a little bow just below her collar bones. Jack watched mesmerized as she walked over and closed her closet door.

"Jack?" Eve asked. She had just walked out of her closet. She wondered, if he could fly, did he travel much? So she asked him, but he got this really far off look in his eye and just kind of stared at her. So she started to worry.

"Jack are you alright?" She waved a hand in his face and he blinked and shook his head.

"Yeah. Sorry. Lost my train of thought. What did you say?" He blushed and Eve giggled.

"I had asked how many countries you've been too." She said and Jack crossed his legs and hovered in thought, staff lying across his lap.

"I've never really thought about it. Almost all of them. I travel where ever the cold weather is needed." He said. Eve nodded.

"Your lucky. I wish I could travel more. But I don't have enough money and to really any need to travel. Other than I want to get away from everyone at school. But considering I walked out today I don't think I have to worry about that anymore." Eve laughed and plopped on her bed. Jack stared at her.

"So you aren't worried about what your Dad will say?" Jack asked and Evelyn shook her head.

"Nah. It's not like he's going to come back." Eve said and yawned. Jack laughed.

"Sounds like it's someones bed time~!" He sang and Eve laughed throwing a pillow at him.

"Shut up!" She giggled. Jack just caught the pillow and grinned.

"Aw! Did wittle Evey not get a good nap?" He mocked and Eve laughed harder.

"No! Now shut it so I can sleep you dope!" She laughed and Jack laughed along with her.

"Ok Evey Weevy!" He said putting the pillow on the foot of her bed. Eve just laughed and stood up and walked to the window with him.

"You'll come back again soon right?" Eve asked opening the window for him. Jack nodded.

"Yeah. You and the Bennet's are the best company I've had in a while. I'm not gonna give that up." He chuckled and flew out the window.

"Jack!" Eve called and he turned around 2 meters away from the window.

"Thanks, for the flight earlier. It was totally scary but it was really fun too." Eve said with a shy smile. Jack gave a sly grin and a mock salute.

"That's my job Eve." He grinned and took off into the night air. Leaving a grinning Eve behind.

* * *

**So yeah. Sorry this took a while to get out. I tried. Really I did. To get this our faster. But I've been busy. We went shopping and ****stuff today and it was really fun. So leave a review and make my day please! And I apologize for this chapter being shorter than ****normal. But every chapter has an end point of a cliff hanger pre-planned so I had to end it here for the next update to match up. So enjoy and give me a bit more time to update and I promise it will be soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So yeah. Thanks for all the kind words you lot had to say in your reviews. It made me smile and feel all appreciated and warm and fuzzy. It was very sweet of all of you.**

* * *

Jamie woke up on saturday feeling especially excited. Almost every Saturday, like clock work, Jack came to see him. As long as the weather was cold, Jack was out in the front lawn, ready for a new adventure. So As per his usual routine, her jumped out of bed and rummaged about his dresser to find a fresh change of clothes. Once he was dressed he ran down the stairs.

"Morning Mom!" He yelled as he grabbed a piece of toast and his sneakers.

"Morning!" She called as Jamie disappeared out the door.

Jamie threw his sneakers on while sitting on the front step of the porch.

He had just swallowed his last bite of toast when a snowball collided with the side of his toque. He brushed the snow off his ears and looked over to where Jack hovered, throwing a snowball and catching it with his right hand while he spun his staff with his left. Jamie grinned.

"Morning Jack!" He said as Jack laughed and flew down to Jamie.

"Mornin'. Whatcha been up to lately?" Jack asked and Jamie shrugged.

"The same old. Hey, I heard Eve got kicked out of school. Is that true?" Jamie asked and Jack nodded.

"She had a disagreement with some of the other kids. Walked out two days ago." Jack regarded and Jamie's eyes widened.

"Really? I didn't think Eve would do something like that. She was always so nice." Jamie frowned and Jack shook his head.

"Eve is a good person. She had been bullied and she got fed up. Besides, she's taking her classes online now. You know, home schooling." Jack said and Jamie just nodded.

"Well she has changed in one way." Jack said and Jamie's head snapped up.

"Can you keep a secret for me?" Jack asked and Jamie nodded his head furiously.

"Eve can see me." Jack said and Jamie's eyes went the size of tea saucers.

"No WAY!" He cheered and Jack nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Remember that note I left her here a few weeks ago?" Another nod from Jamie. "Yeah, well I left her a few more! She started to believe in me a few days ago. Slow, like you, but she sees me!" Jack said excitedly and Jamie clutched his hands together in front of him, slowly bouncing in place.

"I knew she would! There was just no way she couldn't!" He said and Jack nodded furiously.

"I know right? I mean, I wasn't sure if she would or not but she does!" Jack said and jumped in the air to do a somersault. Jamie laughed and watched as Jack floated back down.

"Well, did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Jamie asked oh-so-innocently. Jack nearly choked on his breath.

"What!?" Jack asked. Where would Jamie come up with an assumption like that?

"Jack, I'm 10 and a half, not stupid. You get all goggly-eyed when she comes over. You have a crush dude." Jamie said matter-of-factly. Jack blushed but pondered this. Is that why when he was around her it felt like a bunch of frogs lived in his stomach. He supposed that was the "butterfly feeling" but he always felt it so much stronger than people had described he had no idea.

"I guess I do. But c'mon Jamie. I can't exactly walk over and tell her I want her to be my girlfriend. It doesn't work like that. And I'm about 300 years older than her." Jack said and Jamie's head dropped.

"Dude..." he said and Jack frowned. Jamie's head snapped up.

"If you don't ask her out soon, I'm just going to tell her you like her." Jamie threatened. Jacks eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare.." Jack said but Jamie's eyes grew hard.

"I would too!" He said and it was Jack's turn to drop her head.

"OK, OK, You win. But c'mon Jamie. She doesn't even like me!" Jack protested and Jamie crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have you ever even asked her?" Jamie said with a quip and Jack gave him a look.

"Yeah," He snorted, "BEcause that would go over well. "Hey Eve Jamie says hi and by the way do you like me as more than a friend?" Get real dude." Jack said and Jamie sighed.

"Well you better find out soon or I'm just gonna tell her." Jamie said and Jack frowned.

"When did you become so devious for a 10 year old?" Jack asked and Jamie gave a devilish grin.

"10 and a half." Jamie corrected and Jack grinned back.

"Riiiiight. So then why do you still throw like a 5 year old girl?" Jack challenged and threw a snow ball, softly, but directly in the middle of Jamie's face.

* * *

After a massive snowball fight in the park,(Jamie's friends came a visited for a while to. Eve Cupcake showed up.) Jack decided it was time to call it quits. So sadly, everyone packed up and went their separate ways. Jack and Jamie walked home together in a comfortable silence before Jamie spoke.

"Hey Jack, do you really like Eve?" Jamie asked and Jack thought about it.

"I do. But Jamie you have to understand. I'm never going to grow up. I'm always going to be this, snow days and fun times. Eve is going to want to grow up. To get a job and get married. And I know you won't understand all of this yet, but I can't give that to her. I'm never going to grow old and she will." Jack said and Jamie nodded.

"I understand Jack. But what's the point if you don't even try to be happy? Your just going to be sad about it later and miss out. Dad says you have to take risks and make mistakes. Otherwise you'll let life pass you by. I don't know what that means but your older, you might." Jamie said with a small shrug. Jack pondered.

"I know what your Dad means Jamie. And he's very wise I guess." Jamie smiled.

"So you gonna make her your girlfriend?" Jamie asked cheekily and Jack gave a sharp laugh.

"Maybe." He joked. Jamie grinned.

"Hey Jack, how come you've never taken me for a fly?" Jamie asked and Jack tilted his head.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I mean, we flew to your friends house when we went against Pitch but I don't know. Did you want to?" Jack asked and Jamie nodded.

"Can we?" Jamie asked and Jack gave a nod.

"You need to hold onto my hand really really tight. I have to balance my staff in my other hand and I can only hold onto you with my left one ok?" Jack said seriously and Jamie nodded.

"Grab on and don't let go. We'll just go for a little fly to your house. We can go on a more exciting one later ok?" Jack said and Jamie smiled.

"I'll be ok Jack." Jamie said and Jack nodded. He held out his left hand and Jamie gripped it tightly. One hand holding Jacks palm, the other one gripping his wrist.

"Hold on.'' Jack said as they took off into the air.

"Woohoo!" Jamie called as they soared above the streets. It was a short flight but Jamie enjoyed himself and Jack was happy. And all to soon they reached Jamie's house. Jack lowered him down to the porch and Jamie grinned.

"Thanks for the flight Jack!" Jamie called as he made to head inside.

"No problem buddy!" Jack called as he rose up into the air.

* * *

**So I know this probably wasn't the super duper long amazing update you were all hoping for. I'm really sorry. I'm on vacation so sue me. No in all reality I have been working on updating. But I got a really nasty sun burn at the beach yesterday and my upper body feels like it's on fire. This is the first sunburn I've ever gotten and if theres a God it will be my last. **

**Now thanks to all of you who reviewed. You were all very sweet. And I hope you all will review again. I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So... I only got like 4 reviews on the last chapter. :'( Please review more! Usually you guys leave like 20 reviews and I was deeply saddened by the lack of response. Did you not like the chapter? Well here you go. Plenty of drama in this one. Hope you all are happy.**

* * *

Jack rose up into the air after his day with Jamie. It had been a lot of fun and Jack realized how much he had missed the kids. He had spent the past two days with Evelyn and he had really enjoyed talking to someone closer to his age. He had never felt so strongly for someone. He flew over to Eve's house and flew up to her window. He looked inside and he couldn't see her but he knew if she was out she wouldn't be long. That was when he heard the shouting.

* * *

Jack had told Eve today that he needed to go see Jamie.

So Evelyn had taken it upon herself to get some work done.

She studied for a while and e-mailed some of her assignments in to her teachers.

She did some house work.

She was lonely.

She hadn't realized how much she had become accustomed to having Jack around. He was always just, _there._ He watched her when she was working, they watched movies together, he helped her with dishes after a movie marathon. He was her best friend. He only friend. She knew that boys and girls could be best friends. She just hadn't realized how nice it was having some one around again.

Brad used to spend time with her like this. He used to come over and they would stay up late. He would try and cop a feel but she always had said that she wasn't ready. She knew he would get frustrated but he was just such god company. She never realized how big the void was that he left behind until Jack came along.

He spent time with her. Made her feel appreciated. True, he didn't have the best grasp of things from this century but she couldn't blame him for that. And Jamie had explained a lot of things to him already so it's not like she had to do much. But his questions were just so adorable. _'_

_Eve, how many hours should I put the frozen pizza in the oven for?'_

She had nearly hacked up a lung laughing at his question and his cheeks had been a flame but she couldn't help it. It had taken her a few minutes to explain that the oven worked very quickly and he only needed to keep the pizza in the oven for around 20 minutes. He had blushed and said that because it was frozen he thought it would take hours to reheat. Eve had just laughed and said she would teach him about cooking at another time. After all, that was the night they had watched the entire Peter Pan collection. Live action _and_ the original animated ones. Even the animated sequel.

Jack had been _thrilled_.

Eve watched his reactions more than the movies. During the movie marathon she realized that Peter Pan and Jack had a lot in common. Jack often came in through her window so the neighbours wouldn't see the front door open and close on it's own. Jack also had a love of kids. Not in the creepy pedophile way, but he cared so much for Jamie and his friends. Jack was a child at heart. Very adorable and boyish- wait. _Adorable?_ Last time Eve checked that was not and appropriate thought to be having about ones best guy friend.

Eve shook her head and kept walking. She had gone grocery chopping and was carrying a paper bag of green apples, microwave popcorn, and additional candies. Jack's favourites were the sour gummy worms or sour keys. Same as Evelyn's. And lucky for her, the grocery store had both on sale. She walked home and pushed her hair out of her face, pulled her jacket closer to herself and walked a bit quicker. The street lights had gone on and it was twilight out. She knew Jack would be finishing up his day with Jamie and she wanted to get home as quickly as she could to start their next big movie marathon, _'The Dark Knight'_. She had remembered that was Brad's favourite movie series and she thought that Jack was a teenage boy, maybe he would appreciate it as well.

Of course Brad had only liked it for the fighting and explosions. Evelyn liked it because of the originality and she thought it was very similar to the original comics. Well maybe not Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle. I mean _c'mon_! She was just to _sweet_ to be playing a bad ass!

Eve giggled and shook her head. She remembered this conversation with Brad. He had told her that Anne Hathaway still had a lovely ass and Eve was just jealous. Eve adjusted the grip on her bag and was almost home when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well look who we have here. The village whore." Eve turned to see Olivia Morgensten and her back up bitches, Jenna McLordsten and Nicole O'Brian.

"Whats it the bag? Condoms for your night job?" Jenna sneered and Eve just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Jenna, thats exactly what I have. Now if you don't mind I have better things to do, like gouging my eyes out from being forced to stare at you ugly cows." Eve said and went to turn before Nicole just smirked.

"So you admit to it!" She called and Eve made an exasperated noise.

"Nicole, it's called sarcasm. Maybe you can have some one to explain it to you sometime." Eve said and went to move when again she was irked.

"Thats right run away you coward!" Olivia called out when Eve turned, she was beginning to loose her patience and Jack would be wondering where she was.

"Look, I'm not a coward. Not anymore. Look at your busted face in a mirror, I know you need to sneak up on it or it will break Olivia, but your broken nose is proof, I'm not afraid of you anymore. And I will not have you push me around. I'm done with all your drama. Have a nice life." Eve said with finality. She turned and made it a few steps away before they started yelling at her.

"Yeah you better run!" Jenna called out before Olivia smacked her over the back of the head.

"Shut up!" She hissed before turning back to Eve.

"So your not a coward. But your an orphan!" Nicole called out.

Eve had just about had it. She was ready to snap again. _'No Evelyn. Your better than them. Walk away. Your house is only a few meters away. . !'_ She thought strongly to herself but the cat calls were wearing down on her.

"Yeah, maybe I'm an orphan." Eve said turning to Olivia and her back up. "But if this is what having parents that spoil me and pay for everything will turn me into," gesturing at the three girls in front of her. Than I'd rather not have parents at all." Evelyn spat. The girls only got more enraged.

No one _ever_ got the best of them. And they weren't going to let this goody two shoes start now.

"Your just jealous because we have parents that love us!" Jenna snarled. Evelyn just laughed.

"Jenna, your parents don't give a damn about you. If they did, you would be a lot smarter, less spoiled, and a hell of a lot less annoying. We all know you act out and sleep around al a rebellious act against "Daddy dearest". And why is that? A good Dad would pay attention to you, make you smarten up and not let you behave like this." Eve said with the utmost calmness. Jenna growled.

"AT LEAST I HAVE A DAD!" She screamed and Eve just smirked. She had seen Jack watching the stand off from behind a tree for the past few minutes. He had flown down from her bed room window around the time the had started calling her an orphan and she could see his fists clenching from her peripheral.

"I do too. Not my fault he isn't a very good one. I can't change him. But I don't have to whore myself around to get his attention." Eve grinned. "Now leave me alone. _Before I loose my temper."_ Eve had snarled the last bit. Just as she did, a tree branch, covered in snow and icicles snapped, and descended on the three girls in front of Evelyn.

Eve looked up to see Jack give a surprised shrug and pretend to search around comically as if to say, 'Well where did that come from? I wonder how it happened.' Eve gave a grin.

"URGH! You did this! Nicole yelled.

"You freak!" Olivia called and Eves grin grew even wider.

"How dare you!" Jenna shrieked and Evelyn burst out into laugher. She just gave a mock salute and carried on home.

* * *

**So THERE! Plenty of drama. And I hope many laughs were shared. Some one had mentioned in a review that Olivia sounded like a spoiled brat and I agree. The three girls were based off of girls at my school that I do not like and I really just want them to die sometimes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and much drama will ensue after this. **

**I want you to know that if you are bullied I UNDERSTAND. I've been there. And kids today will use anything thing they can to hurt you. Like a relatives death or something that you cannot change about yourself like appearances or intelligence. Don't worry. You are stronger than them! And you lead a far better life by ignoring them and trying to brush them off like what Evelyn did. My Dad always says, "Be nice to your enemies, if confuses the hell out of them." And it does. Don't go out of your way or anything, but don't bother them if they're leaving you alone. And if they want to insult something about you, just brush it off. Like girls at my school call me a whore and stuff because a lot of my friends are guys. So I call them out. Like "Yeah? And I'm overweight too? Wanna make fun of that while your at it? No? I'll just be going then." They get confused if you can beat them to the punch. And they won't have a thing to say to you afterwards.  
**

**So bullying DOES get better. You can avoid it and I have faith in you all my lovely fans. So leave me a review and if you get bullied, PM me. Or leave it in a review. I check both daily and read all my reviews. I know it's corny and dorky but if you have a problem I'll listen. Just don't think that your alone. **

**So leave me a review you lovely people. I love you all lots! like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiis much! Have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So yes! Another update! Hope you are all proud with the last one and I'll blather on at the end of the chapter. For now read away!**

**Oh and thank you all so much! My little ol' story made it to 100 reviews a few days ago and I am ****immensely proud! You guys all rock.**

* * *

Jack met Evelyn at the front door. He had flow in through her window and beat her inside. as soon as the door was shut behind her, he was all over her.

"Are you ok? What happened? Did they try and hurt you?" Evelyn's head was spinning. Eve let out a laugh.

"Jack, quite being such a dope. I'm fine!" She giggled and Jack blushed.

"Sorry." He mumbled and Eve gave a smile.

"It's ok. Your concern is quite touching." Eve touched a hand to his shoulder before walking into the kitchen with her bag.

"So tonight I was thinking ultimate nerd night. All three Batman movies by Christopher Nolan." Eve said and Jack could only half pay attention. _'She touched my shoulder. Why am I still thinking about it? Why would I not think about it?'_ Jack thought to himself.

Eve turned as she watch putting the popcorn in the microwave. Jack had that spaced out look in is eyes and Eve rolled her emerald orbs. She walked over and shook her hand in front of his face.

"Hellooo? Earth to Jack!" She called and Jack shook his head.

"Sorry. Lost in thought for a moment. What were you saying?" He said with the most adorably confused expression. Eve shook her head in mock exasperation.

"I was telling you about the movies I chose tonight. You'll love them. They're my favourite nerd saga." Eve smiled and Jack gave a lopsided grin.

"So you own up to your nerdage?" He asked and Eve laughed, a light, airy, tinkling sound that Jack loved.

"Yes. I am a huge comic nerd and a fan of anything remotely comicy!" She grinned and Jack laughed.

"Well then teach me your ways oh wise and nerdy one." The two of them laughed so hard the had stitches in their sides.

"C'mon, grab the food and I'll start the first movie." Eve laughed and Jack nodded. Jack wandered into the kitchen and balancing the gummy worms and sour keys in the crook of his elbow and carrying his staff in his left hand, popcorn in his right he walked into the living room where Eve was crouched in front of the T.V. putting 'Batman Begins' in the player. Jack floated over to the living room and put the food on the coffee table, a resting his staff on the arm of the couch. Eve had been putting the dvd case on the table and Jack and settled himself on end of the couch, arm propped up on the arm rest, knees drawn up on the sofa next to him. Eve smiled and grabbed the remote, settling herself next to Jack's legs indian style.

As the two of them settled during the movie Eve started to nod off. Jack watched her try to force herself to stay awake. Eventually she nodded off. Jack looked back to the movie until there was a soft thump against h

is side. He looked down to see Evelyn fast asleep pressed up against him. Her left arm curled up against his lower back and her right arm slung haphazardly against his abdomen. Jack blushed an incredible shade of scarlet. Eve moved slightly and Jack moved his legs so she was pressed up right against him. He looked down at her face. Eyes fluttering closed, lips slightly parted, and an overall look of peace had settled into Eve's features. Jack blushed even more. He settled down a bit further and continued to watch the movie.

Eventually he felt the exhaustion seeping in. He tried to fight it, and stay awake, but he couldn't fight it any longer. Eve settled closer into Jack's side, her head in the crook of his arms, against his ribs. _'Eve won't mind. At least, I don't think she will. Forget it, she's asleep too.'_ Jack thought tiredly to himself. With that he gave into sleep.

* * *

Eve woke a few hours later to the blaring music of the movie's menu. She slowly opened her eyes and went to move when she noticed the warmth around her. She looked up to see Jack, out like a light. Eyes closed, pale white lashes brushed his cheeks, mouth parted slightly with quite snores erupting from his lips. Evelyn blushed. She had never fallen asleep on a boy before. Eve Brad. They had always stayed up to converse about the movie afterwards, like likes and dislikes about he film and an over all rating.

But with Jack...

She had felt safe. He had been there for her when she stood up against her bullies. And she had trusted him to let him take her for a flight over the city, even though she had reservations. He had taken care of her and made her feel at home. She hadn't had this since... Eve shook her head. It doesn't matter anymore. She slowly reached for the remote and turned the movie off. She looked over at the clock. 12:07 blared at her in green lettering on the digital clock in the living room. Eve sighed. '_No point in waking him up, might as well join him.'_ She thought to herself. So she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and kicked her socks onto the floor. She threw the blanket over herself and Jack and snuggled back into his side.

Unbeknownst to her, the sleeping spirit next to her had seen the whole thing. Jack smiled to himself as Evelyn's breathing evened out and she fell back asleep. Jack figured if she was ok with this, he could try to get some more sleep before he left. So he moved down the couch a bit so he was at more of a recline, and pulled his arm from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Eve's shoulders. _'I'll create that snowstorm in Manhattan tomorrow. The New York kids can wait one more day.'_ He though to himself as sleep overcame him once more.

* * *

**So yeah. There we go, a nice fluffy chapter after that drama-fest last time. I hope you all enjoy the update and I go back to Canada in a few days so I might not be able to update for a while, until the jet lag wears off and I get home. **

**I just wanted to thank all of you for updating. It made my day to get some many reviews on this little project of mine and none of my stories have any where near this many reviews. Not to mention I didn't expect to get so much love for this story. So thank you everyone:**

**xZoex  
**

**elise-hale913**

**Theicecreampirate**

**kunfupandalover**

**Katie xx**

**The Guest that left like three reviews. Don't know your name but thanks!**

**CrystalXRose. You've actually reviewed for me quite a bit so you rock.**

**Cheater157**

**NightHuntress**

**I love Kick Ausally and GeCe again you ****review quite a bit for me so thanks.**

**MysticRyter thanks for thinking I'm a bad ass.**

**Daisy54154**

**bookworm108**

**mariangisborne**

**lunasilverwing12**

**DarkPit9911**

**Secret**

**mittensx7768**

**NightOwl904**

**Fangirling37**

**SpikeDawg45**

**chibiininja**

**BritneyMc0206  
**

**dancingwithinsanity**

**dagset8**

**tomaat**

**SakuraTenshi36092**

**Thank you everyone. You all give me reasons to keep writing an you all rock. Now lets get it to 200 reviews! :) Happy Wednesday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So yay! A bunch of you reviewed and you all seemed pleased with the fluffiness of the last chapter. Well here comes some drama. :p Sorry. Just the way the plot goes. Now for this chapter, (This will make sense later.) your going to want to youtube WALK OFF THE EARTH's cover of I knew you were trouble. I like their version better than Taylor Swift even if there are a few things I would tweak. :P Sorry I'm a singer. I hear everything they miss. But their cover is a really amazing accapella cover. Anyways go youtube that while you read this chapter. IT WILL MAKE SENSE SOON PROMISE!**

* * *

North sat at his desk. He had been working on a small owl figure for the past 4 hours. Carefully carving every small detail into the wooden surface. **(A/N: Now I know in the movie he carved things out of ice an used magic but that's time consuming and he felt like doing things the old fashioned way today :P Just live with it.)** He had finished the large, pensive eyes and was about to start perfecting the beak when a loud knocking came for the door. North cringed. He had gone so long without interruption.

"Vhat you vant?" He boomed and he heard a remorseful yeti grumble something. North's eyes widened. He jumped up and all but ran to the door and flung it open.

"Repeat!" He said and the yeti grunted again. North hung his head.

"Prepare the lights. The guardians must be here."

* * *

Eve woke up and looked up. Jack was still asleep but they were more or less laying down together. Eve blushed. She quietly tried to worm her way out from under the blanket but to no avail. One of Jack's arms had wrapped around her shoulders and she couldn't get free without moving it. So quietly she grabbed his wrist and slowly dislodged his arm off her shoulders and slipped out from under the blanket.

Jack rolled over onto his side, face pressed into the couch cushions and Eve let out a small giggle. He looked adorable. Hair tousled, face covered in innocence. She blushed as she though it but, he looked down right sexy. Apart from the small snores erupting from his lips but Eve hated to admit that even _they_ were cute.

Evelyn blushed. She was acting like a total pedophile. Watching him sleep. So she tucked him back under the blanket and he snuggled deeper into it. Eve blushed and went to the kitchen to get to work on some breakfast.

* * *

Jack awoke to the smell of bacon and some one singing. He opened his eyes and noticed Evelyn was gone. But he was still tucked warmly under the blanket. Jack smiled and his attention was drawn back to the singing. He looked over the back of the couch to see Eve in the kitchen. She was off in her own little world singing and dancing while she prepared breakfast and Jack smirked. She looked adorable. He quietly crept up, (cheating because technically he flew up and him behind the door frame of the kitchen.), and watched her.

She was singing a song he couldn't remember the name of But the lyrics sounded kind of sad.

_"He was long gone, when he met me, and I realized. The joke is on me. Hey!" _At "hey" Eve did a cute little spin and jumped 20 feet in the air and let out a small shriek to see jack standing there, smirking at her. With a _horribly_ sexy look of teenage-boy-that-just-woke-up.

Evelyn went about 50 shades of scarlet.

"No no. Don't stop on my account. Keep going. I think you were just getting to the air guitar solo." Jack smirked and Eve hung her head.

"How much did you see?" She asked, embarrassed. Jack just laughed.

"I came it at "He was long gone." Your really good you know. Please keep going?" Jack asked.

Eve looked up to see Jack giving her the most adorable puppy dog look and she blushed.

"I'm not that good and besides, breakfast is almost ready." She said. Jack shook his head. He didn't really have to eat but he couldn't just keep living off cookies from the elves at North's workshop. He sat himself at the table as Eve brought over two plates.

She blushed.

"I don't know what you like, so I made a bit of everything." She admitted. Jack's eyes widened. There were eggs, strips of bacon, sausages, hash browns, and toast. He had no idea how he could eat so much but it all smelt _so_ good. So he grabbed a fork and began to eat.

Eve sat back. Watching Jack eat something she had cooked had been nerve wracking. She had prepared a lot of food but she assumed that he was a teenage boy, they're bottomless pits. So the look of shock that came across his face wen she set his plate down had terrified her. But he picked up the fork next to his plate and began devouring the food. Eve had let out a breath of relief and continued on with her meal. She had a plate identical to jack's but with smaller portions.

Jack had nearly finished the food on his plate and he felt quite full. He didn't realize he could eat so much and he would have to ask Eve if she would cook for him again. Then it hit him, this was the first night he'd ever spent at Eve's house. Albeit accidentally but he had still crashed on her couch. Jack had felt a bit embarrassed.

"Eve," Jack started slowly and Evelyn lifted her head from her own food. Jack cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for just passing out on you couch like that. I didn't mean too. but you fell asleep and I, uh. Oh jeez" Jack stuttered and Eve blushed.

It's ok. I fell asleep too. Besides, I can't imagine the couch was very comfortable to sleep on with me passed out on you like that. Next time we'll do a real sleep over." Eve said with a small smile.

"So there can be a next time?" Jack asked hopefully. And Evelyn nodded.

"Yeah. We could have a proper sleep over tonight if you want. Unless something comes up, I understand." Eve said quickly and Jack shook his head.

"Nah. Nothing ever come up. I think tonight will work. I have to go for a few hours though. New York's expecting a snow storm and you know I hate to disappoint." Jack said with a wink.

Jack said with a wink. Eve smiled and picked up her plate. Moving to the kitchen she noticed Jack wasn't eating anymore.

"You done?" She asked and Jack nodded sheepishly.

"I tried. It was really really good. I don't think I've ever eaten so much before." Jack grinned and Eve smiled proudly.

"Well I'm glad then." She smiled and Jack nodded.

"I need to fly now. Places to go, storms to inflict upon mortals." Jack said dramatically and Eve just gave a laugh.

"Alright then. See you later tonight?" She asked and Jack nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled and took off out the patio doors.

* * *

Jack flew over time square. he had created a pretty great storm if he said so himself. Traffic was thoroughly jammed and people were grumbling about the weather. But the kids were happy. Jack gave a satisfied smirk and took to the sky. This was his favourite part about being a spirit. He loved the flight. He could just soar above the cloud line and soak up the sun anywhere. He grinned as he barrel rolled, created a disturbance of clouds in his wake. He shot up higher into the air and hovered above the clouds for a moment.

This was his favourite type of view. Clear skies, sun high in the sky, making the clouds look all peachy. He grinned and dropped out of the sky.

Just before he hit the clouds again he pulled up, disturbing another patch of clouds. He grinned and whooped as he flew faster and faster. He closed his eyes and just let the wind flow through his hair. When he opened his eyes his heart sank.

The lights were on.

Jack knew, they were only on incase of emergencies. And ever since he became a guardian the only emergencies were Pitch emergencies.

Jack frowned. He knew he had to get to the pole as fast as he could. But he just couldn't leave Evelyn. They were going to spend time together! Jack hung his head in defeat. His sleep over with Eve would have to wait.

* * *

"North!" Jack called as he flew in through the window.

"You'd better have a good reason for thi-" Jack was cut off when he saw all the other guardians. They all had very sombre looks.

"So who died?" Jack joked to try and ease the tension and Bunnymund slapped him upside the head.

"Our friend." He answered seriously and Jack felt like a jerk.

"Sorry I didn't-" Jack was cut off by Tooth Fairy.

"It's ok Jack. You couldn't have known. You were just trying to make us smile." Tooth said sadly. Sandy nodded his head in acknowledgement of Jack's presence and North flagged Jack to come stand by him.

"A young spirit, Asteria. She vas killed. Pitch is number vun suspect." North sad and Jack tilted his head.

"Sorry but who's Asteria?" Jack asked and Tooth Fairy sighed.

"She was the spirit of wishes. She was a top candidate to become the next guardian. But her death means some one new will need to leave their human lives and join us." Tooth said and Jack frowned.

"You mean, some one else has to die? To take her place?" Jack said and Tooth winced.

"Jack we didn't come up with the rules. We were all chosen for a reason." Tooth reasoned and Jack backed away.

"This is crazy. Some one is going TO DIE. Just so there can be another spirit!?" He cried and Sandy stared to show his sand images.

"Sandy slow down. I can't understand you." Jack sighed and Sandy huffed.

"What Sandy is trying' to say mate, is that you need to understand how important Asteria was. She was the spirit of wishes. She wasn't a guardian yet but she was in charge of making sure that every time an ankle biter wished for something, it would happen. She was incredibly important for the kids beliefs." Bunnymund explained and Jack shook his head.

"Its stil ridiculous. Some one will DIE. And MiM expects us to just let them?" Jack said in disbelief and the guardians shared a look of concern.

"The death will be soon Jack. We can't change it. This is what need to happen." Tooth said and Jack shook his head.

"Jack what if some one dies like you? Saving another life. You drowned in a frozen lake to save your little sister. They next wish spirit will have to want to be the new spirit. They have to willing give their life in exchange for someone else's. MiM can't just go around killing people." Tooth reasoned and Jack's shoulders slumped.

"I just don't think it's right. And what if another kid dies? A kid like me. Barely an adult?" Jack asked and the guardians slumped their shoulders.

"Jack please, ve have no choice. Ve're meant to protect children of the vorld yes, but it Man in Moon decides someones time is up, we can do nothing to stop him. The new spirit will be created. Vhen? Ve do not know. Man in Moon will stall a bit to find a suitable replacement. Until the ve must make peace vita situation." North said putting a hand on Jack's shoulders and the boy slumped in defeat.

"I don't know if I can just watch someone die North." Jack said quietly and the other guardian's hearts broke. They felt awful. They could all remember the days of youth and how something like this would have been incredibly confusing to a teenage boy.

"I have to go. Evelyn's expecting me." Jack sad distractedly. and Bunny grinned.

"So the sheila can see you now can she?" He asked cheekily and Jack gave a smile.

"Yeah, we're gonna have a movie night again tonight." Jack said and Tooth squealed.

"Ooh! Jack your first girlfriend! How exciting!" She cried pinching Jack's check and he brushed her off.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jack cried and North gave a booming laugh.

"Oh really? Well she vill be soon. Or do you vant Jamie to ask her out for you?" North asked cheekily and Jack's eyes widened.

"What. How? NORTH!" Jack cried and the older man laughed.

"I vatched. Rememeber? Think of it as making sure Jamie belongs on nice list." North grinned and Bunnymund burst out into laughter.

"That scrawny little ankle biter's gonna ask out Jack's sheila for 'im? Oh thats rich!" He laughed and Jack's cheeks burned much to his charging and annoyance. even Sandy was laughing and making sand pictures animatedly above his head of Jack blushing and kissing a girl.

"You guys suck. I'm leaving." Jack mumbled angrily. North and Bunny just laughed.

"Yes go! make your move before your lass get's snatched up!" Bunny called and Jack growled and flew away. Tooth had a look of scolding across her face.

"Honestly you two! The poor boy doesn't talk to much of anyone beside us and the Bennet's. You shouldn't have gone so hard on him and Bunnymund and Norths laughing ceased.

"Oh c'mon Tooth! He makes fun of me all the time! " Bunny cried. "How many times have I told him I'm not a kangaroo?" And Tooth gave him a withering look and Bunny cowered behind North.

"He's a young boy. He barely knows how to deal with his feelings, let alone be made fun of for them." She scolded and North and Bunny looked embarrassed.

"We didn't mean nothing by it Tooth, honest." Bunny said and North nodded. North was terrified of Mother-mode Tooth Fairy. So he just told there.

"Well I suggest the two of you apologize next time you see the poor boy." Totth scolded and the two guardians and they nodded furiously.

"You too Sandy!" Tooth yelled at the small guardian trying to discreetly creep away and sandy flinched, 'Caught!' He thought and the small guardian nodded. He flashed a picture of Him talking to Jack and Tooth smiled.

"Well, it's been lovely, but lots of teeth to collect. Tell me if any news aries about the new spirit!" Tooth said happily and the other guardians just stared. She could go from raving mad to apple pie happy so quickly it scared them.

"Bye guys!" Tooth chip red happily and the guys shared a look of utter amazement and confusion as she flew out of the workshop window.

* * *

**So there we go. Now the reason I recommended WALK OF THE EARTH is ****ease Eve is singing I knew You were Trouble. It's a song that I think would be good at describing her and Brad's relationship. Not to mention it's incredibly akward to be caught dancing around and singing. Especially if your a teenage girl. Anyways hope you like the update and this one was a surprise update. I'm literally getting on the plane for Vancouver in like five minutes. They just opened the gates and I need to shut my computer off to get on my plane so i love you all. Leave me a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So you guys really liked the last chapter. All of you seemed to real like the argument between North, Bunny, and Tooth Fairy. I'm really happy. That was a really funny scene to write. And I'm pleased you all thought it was funny. **

**Well you guys are really great. And I'm happy to say I made it home ok. It was a really long flight from Hong Kong to Vancouver but it past quickly. I slept for most of the flight. And I've made it home to update for you guys. I try to update as often as I can. Thats why my updates are really irregular and at random.**

**Now on with the story. At the end of the chapter I'm going to post a poll so read on and go vote!**

* * *

Jack knew he was late. It was dark out and he had been flying as fast as he could but even he could only go so fast. With out the help of a snow globe portal from North or Bunnymund's tunnels, the flight from the pole to Eve's house was around 4 hours. Jack knew, Eve would be upset. With a sigh he forced himself even faster, stirring up a huge burst of clouds.

* * *

Eve growled as she looked at the clock. She had been waiting for Jack for almost 4 hours now. She admitted, they had not agreed on a time, but she thought he would be back _before_ 1:27 in the morning.

"What a dick." She growled. She knew, she _knew_ something like this would happen. He would just up and abandon her. Just like _everyone _else. Yet she still let him in. How _stupid_ was she? She shut off the tv and threw the remote onto the couch. Ignoring it as it hit the floor with a soft 'thud'. She snarled at the remote. How dare it fall of the couch after she threw it there. She stormed up the stairs to her room and threw her clothes off, changing into a pair of fresh new pyjamas. Pink pants and white t-shirt. She crawled into bed and fumed, her hold on her anger was slowly fading. That made her even more angry.

_'Your not even angry with him anymore and you know it. Your angry because you let yourself believe in his lies. In his false promises.'_ Her mind whispered and she let out an involuntary whimper.

'_No. He promised he could be different.'_ She told herself and her inner voice scoffed.

_'It's Brad all over again. He's just getting close to you so he can hurt you again. He wants you to suffer.'_ He mind snarled and Eve's eyes began to prick and sting with tears, which she wiped away furiously.

'_No. He mean't it. Something must have come up with the other guardians.'_ She pleaded and her mind growled.

_'They why did he make a promise he could not keep. He's the same. Everyone is the same. He lied. Just like Brad did. He's not coming back. Just like Dad.'_ Eve let out a loud sob. Her inner voice was right. He couldn't care for her. No one did. Why should some figment of her imagination be any different? With a loud sob, she rose to her feet. She walked over to her window and locked it. Clicking the top and bottom pin into place, and shutting the lavender drapes. He room was so much darker now. She stumbled back into bed, unable to stop her tears from flowing.

He had lied. Just like Brad did. Just like Dad. Just like everyone that she allowed to get close to her. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

**So I know. Worst and shortest chapter ever. But I promise, the next one will be longer. I just have to be ready for school tomorrow and I can't update as ****regularly so expect a day or so delay i the next update. Sorry but I love you all. Leave me a review.**

**Now the poll. I just wanted to ask you and you can vote until the update after the next one. You have two chapters to submit your vote and I will allow you to vote more than once. **

**A.) Forgiveness**

**or **

**B.) Revenge**

**Thats all I'm going to give you and you my faithful readers will have to submit a vote by chapter 18. Otherwise the vote is invalid. Sorry but I think I'm giving you a fair bit of time. Now hurry up and leave me a review. If you review as a guest leave me a name so I can thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So you all have voted! This is just going to be a quick update and and a little bit more time to vote. Y'all can go vote again if you like but thanks for all the reviews! Now enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Jack flew as fast as he could to Eve's house. He had begun to panic.

What if Eve was angry? Scratch that. _How_ angry would she be? Was she gonna yell at him in mother-mode like Tooth did sometimes when he called Bunnymund a kangaroo? Jack didn't even want to think about it. He just knew that he had to get home. He had time. He could still fix this. Right?

Jack made it to Eve's house late in the night. He flew to the back of the property and looked in through patio windows. The first thing he noticed was it was dark, and everything was shut off. This was not a good sign. The rooms look almost barren, void of life and Jack paled. Eve must have gone to bed. She must have been truly furious. Eve almost always stayed up to wait for him. He couldn't believe he had let her down like this. He flew up to her window and pulled on it. Jack's heart stopped. He shook the doors harder, noticing the lavender curtains glaring at him. Tears pricked his eyes.

"Eve!" He yelled. "Please! _Please!_ Open the doors! I'm sorry!" He called and a tear slipped down his face. Did she not believe anymore? No no no no no no no. More tears fell. He couldn't loose her like this. It wasn't fair. Why did the Man in the Moon curse him? Forever to be alone? Jack gave up on trying to open the windows. He floated down onto the ground, fear constricting his chest.

What if she had given up on him? Decided he wasn't worth believing in anymore? He just couldn't live with that. Tears rolled down his face and he made a deft attempt to brush them away. He just sits on the ground. Some how he dragged himself over to the tree next to Eve's window and he pulls up his hood and curls up on his side. He prepared himself for a long sleep.

He would wait it out.

Eve was a reasonable person. She would listen to him rationally. She would believe him when he explained, and if she didn't, Jack would make her understand. Jack sighed and looked up at the Moon.

"Why do you keep pulling crap like this?" Jack asked the Moon. But of course, the Man in the Moon remained silent. Jack sighed again. Brushing away the stray tears, he curled further next to the tree, staff clutched in his hand next to him.

He blew it. He hadn't mean't to.

* * *

Eve tossed and turned. Her sleep was broken and forced. She just couldn't get comfortable, or the blankets were tangled, or her pillows were lumpy. Eve let out a loud groan of frustration. This could not be happening. On tonight of all nights. When all she wanted was to forget and sleep.

She heard a loud banging noise. She groaned louder and rolled over.

"EVE!" Someone yelled. Eve buried her head under her pillow. She was in no mood to talk to Jack.

"HEY SLUT GET OUT HERE!" The voice yelled and Eve's head snapped up. Jack would never called her something like that.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! SHOW YOURSELF. YOU WHORE!" The voice shouted. Eve could tell it was a man, or even a teenage boy. But she had no idea who would yell like this. She flipped off her covers and walked over to her bed room door, grabbing a white mid-calf length robe, she walked out of her room and down the hall. She could hear the voice yelling more profanities as she walked down the stairs. She wondered who it could possibly be as she opened the front door.

Her face drained of blood.

There he stood, his hair terribly messy, jacket haphazardly clinging to his shoulders, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Brad?"

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry. The new semester has been really hectic and I'm still kind of adjusting to my new classes. On the upside I have a really cool english teacher and he's really interesting to listen to. I'm learning loads in that class and I hope that my story will improve. I'm going to get around to going through me previous chapters and fixing all my spelling errors and grammar problems. If you see any, give me a shout out in a review and I'll go fix it. Someone already did an did have to go fix it. **

**On another note, I've gotten over 150 reviews for this little project and I have to say I don't really know how little it is anymore. You all are so supportive and the voting has been super intense. I love you all so much and it really makes my day to see the review number grow. So keep reviewing please! If you want to leave a vote the poll options are as followed:**

**A.) Forgiveness **

**or**

**B.) Revenge**

**That's all for now my lovely people. Leave me a vote or anything else you want to say. I READ EVERYTHING YOU ALL Review. Because lets face it, I have nothing else to do LOL. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I won't bore you with an introduction today. Let's just jump straight into the chapter shall we?**

* * *

Eve's eyes widened in disbelief. What could he possibly want?

"Yeah is me you filthy bitch." He slurred, throwing his forearm against the door frame in an attempt to balance himself. Eve instinctively backed away from him.

"You're drunk." She stated and Brad gave a laugh.

"What do you know? Stupid bitch." He slurred and leaned in the doorway. Eve lent away from him.

"What do you want?" She asked arms crossed against her chest and Brad gave a snort of laughter.

"Ooh look its Evelyn, Gettin' all high and mighty. Well least I 'm still in school, stupid bitch." He spat.

"Brad, I dropped out and I'm taking my classes online. We both know I'm not too stupid to be at school. I just couldn't stand the people anymore."She sneered back at him. Brad growled.

"Well thats not what my _girlfriend_ told me after you slammed her face into a desk. You _broke_ her bloody nose!" Brad raved and Eve scoffed.

"She was the one who started the fighting. I never wanted any bad blood but she was the one that decided to bully me." Eve stated firmly. Brad snarled.

"I hink you should just leave Brad. I don't want you here." Eve said pushing his arm off the door frame.

"How dare _you_ touch me you stupid bitch. I'll show you who's not wanted!" He growled and he slapped her across the face. To say Eve was surprised was an understatement. The sheer force of the hit caused her to fall on her backside. She put a hand to her cheek and stared up at Brad, who looked strangely smug.

"You know, I think I like you better on the floor. You look like the filthy whore you truly are." Brad sneered.

"Stop calling me that." Eve said as she stood back up. But Brad wouldn't have a bar of it. He raised his hand and brought it down on her cheek and again Eve fell on the floor.

"Why? You are one. But how nasty are you?" Brad sneered.

"Let's find out."

* * *

Jack didn't know how long he had been asleep for. But the first thing he noticed when he awoke was someone was yelling. Crying out, and calling for help. He stood up and walked away from the tree. Then it clicked.

That was Eve yelling.

Faster than sound Jack flew to the front door to discover it locked. But Eve was still inside screaming.

"Some one! Help me!" She screamed and Jack paled.

"Eve!" He called and then he heard another voice.

"No one can hear you now. Stupid bitch." The voice growled followed by a loud smack. Jack growled.

"Eve! I'm coming! Hold on!" Jack yelled. He could hear Eve crying. Jack flew around the back of the house to the deck. He landed and made a bee line to patio doors and to his relief they were unlocked. He flung he doors open and flew in, not sure he would like what he found.

* * *

Eve's wrists burned. Brad had grabbed them and used them to drag her into the living room. Now he held them above her head while he forced kisses and bites to her neck.

"Some on! Anyone!" She screamed and Brad gave a snort of laughter.

"No one can hear you. No one cares." He slurred. Biting down rather hard on her neck, Eve let out a screech.

"Shut up." Brad slurred. He pinned both her wrists down with one hand and used his other to begin untying her panama bottoms. Eve thrashed around wildly, trying anything and everything to get him away from her.

"C'mon, don't be like that. Just let me in your pants for onc-" Brad was cut off as a pale white fist collided with his jaw. Eve let out a small shriek and turned to see Jack standing there, braced for a fight.

"What the fu-" Brad was cut off again as Jack grabbed him and threw him into a wall.

"How dare you tough her." He snarled. Eve just watched in disbelief, and Jack continually punched him in the face and chest. When Brad started to cough up blood, Eve found her body moving of it's own accord.

"Jack stop!" She cried and Jack turned to look at her, ice blue eyes clouded with anger and loathing. Eve winced and Jack lowered Brad to the ground.

"Urgh." Brad moaned as he un-ceremonially slumped to the ground.

"Jack?" Eve asked cautiously as she walked over to where Jack stood, fists clenched and shaking at his sides, his staff discarded across the room.

"Please look at me." She begged and Jack looked up at her with an un-readable expression.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and Eve let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm fine, are you?" She asked and Jack gave a lop sided smile before his face darkened again. He turned to Brad.

"What do we do now?" He asked and Eve looked down at him. Brad was sprawled across the floor, face down, in front of the front door. Eve gave a sigh.

"Could you carry him down to the train tracks? He's pretty drunk right now, he won't remember how he got there and he'll think that someone started a fight with him." Eve said and Jack nodded.

"Fly above the cloud line till you get there. Most people aren't accustomed to seeing flying people." Eve warned and Jack gave another nod. Eve opened the door for him and he flew straight up into the sky. Eve shut the door after him and locked it.

She wondered how he had gotten in. She walked around the first floor for a while until she saw the patio doors opened. She must have left them unlocked. She sighed and closed them, deciding that maybe leaving them unlocked for Jack wasn't a bad idea. She walked back into the living room.

Brad had made such a mess when he dragged her in. A broken vase laid in one corner, knocked over chair in another, so Eve busied herself with cleaning up the mess. She stood the chair up right then moved to the vase. She picked up the broken vase and sighed. She had remembered her mother bringing it home one day.

_"Don't touch this sweat heart. I'd hate for you cute yourself if it broke." Eve's mother smiled and 4 year old Eve gave a big, wide eyed nod._

"I'm sorry Mom." Eve mumbled as she picked up the broken pieces. She carried them into the kitchen and threw them in the garbage bin. Luckily the vase had broken into large pieces so she didn't need to sweep up. As she turned she noticed Jack's staff lying discarded on the floor in the doorway of the french doors that led to the living room. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked over to the piece of wood. Crying she lowered herself to her knees and cradeled the staff in her arms.

"Hey now, it's ok." A voice whispered behind her and she shrieked, jumping and gripping the staff in a defence position she whirled around to see Jack kneeling with his hands raised in a surrender position.

"Easy now, it's just me." He said and Eve lowered the staff. She held it out to him and he took the staff and rose. Eve lowered her head and clutched her elbows together.

"Eve, I'm so sorry." Jack said mournfully and Eve lets out a choked sob.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do this. It's my fault." She whimpered and Jack shook his head.

"No Eve. No one deserves this. You did nothing wrong." Jack said and he reached out to touch her elbow.

At the touch Eve weakened and flung herself into his arms. She sobbed and Jack dropped the staff, other hand coming around to hold her tightly. Jack lowered them to the ground and Eve cried relentlessly into his chest, leaving a wet spot on his hoodie. Not that Jack minded. He cradled her in his lap, cross legged while Eve cried. Stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words to her,a s he rocked them back and forth.

"Eve, I promise. Everything will be ok." Jack said gently in her ear as she cried.

She was so _sick_ of this. Of everything. Of feeling worthless. She missed feeling like she belonged. Like she wasn't so alone.

She missed her Mom.

* * *

After what felt like ages to him, Eve finally cried herself out. Now she just sat, making the occasional whimpering sound in Jack's lap. The wetness of her tears, long since dried from Jack's hoodie. He still cradled her though. Unwilling to let her go. Because he wasn't sure her would ever get to hold her again. He knew it was selfish. To keep her like this. But he just couldn't bring himself to let her go. He wasn't sure she wouldn't break again. So he held her.

"Jack." Eve started and he looked down at her, eyes red and blotchy, yet still that enchanting shade of emerald.

"Yes?" He said and Eve sniffed.

"Can you take me upstairs? To my room?" She asked and Jack gave her a small, comforting smile.

"Of course Eve." With that he flew up slightly so that he could set his feet down on the floor. He still held Eve to his chest, bridal style, staff tucked under her knees. He flew quietly up the stairs and down the hall to Eve's room.

He opened up the door and walked over to her bed, setting her down gently. Eve curled up on her side away from Jack and he was about to move to the window when Eve's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist with a gentle, but firm grip.

"Please don't leave me." Eve whimpered and Jack melted. Setting his staff against her nightstand Jack sat on the bed and Eve moved so he could shuffle nest to her. Lying on his right side, propping his head on his right arm and his left lay in between them. Eve curled up on her side facing Jack with her hands pinned neatly under her face.

"I'll stay as long as you need me Eve. I won't leave you again." Jack promised and Eve gave a tired nod. Jack reached down and brought the covers up over the two of them. Eve was out in almost no time but Jack stayed awake.

What would have happened if he had been too late? Jack shook his head. He couldn't afford to think like that. He hadn't been to late. He should have been quicker, gotten there faster, but she was alive. And that bastard hadn't hurt her too badly. She was a bit shaken up, but not too bad. Eve made a contented sigh in her sleep and Jack looked down and blushed.

Eve had settled herself into Jack's chest, fingers holding onto his hoodie. Jack blushed wildly and brought his hand up to brush a few stray hairs away from her face. Jack settled himself down against the pillows.

Maybe a bit of sleep couldn't hurt.

* * *

He watched the girl snuggled into his chest. The boy blushed madly but moved closer into the girl, closing his eyes. He could see the golden sand flow in and the dreams of the two teens flowed above their heads. As he moved closer he saw that the girl dreamt of her mother, the boy dreamt of the girl. He scoffed.

"What painfully boring dreams." He sighed and he reached out a long, grey, bony finger and touched the boys dreams. The sand began to flow a steely grey colour, then pitch black. The boys face frowned and he watched in delight as he watched the boys dream. The girl was dragged away from the boy and the boy twitched in his sleep. He then turned to the girl.

He eye lashes fluttered again her cheeks as her mother cradled and small version of the girl in her dreams. He gave a grin. He took her dreams in both hands this time, and crushed the sand creation of the girls mother, turning the small dream girl into cold, black sand. The girl whimpered and moved closer into the boys side.

He gave a blood curdling grin and slinked back into the shadows. It wouldn't be long now. The boy would join him, and help him to defeat the other guardians. He would see to it, or die trying.

* * *

**So Thanks for the reviews. i can't believe I'm almost at 200 reviews since the last update. Also voting is now finished. You can vote but it'll be null. And you all have the sweetest things to say. **

**Thanks to the one guest reviewer that said I didn't need to worry about rushing to get the chapters done. I just feel bad about not updating weekly like most authors on the site do. I have tried to set a goal for myself and I try to update by a certain day. But I also want my chapters to have around 1,000 words each. I know I've cheated a few times and only written like 800 words but I was time crunching and trying to keep the story line in tact, leaving good places to end the chapter. **

**I know I'm gonna get like a million ****reviews like "OMG I KNOW WHO WAS IN THE LAST CHAPTER AT THE END!" And really? How could you expect me not to add him? I won't say who he is but you should all definitely know this one. **

**So I leave you all with a hug and a smile, hopefully you all leave comments and enjoy the story. I was thinking of leaving previews for the next chapter but I don't know if that would spoil the chapters or not. I don't know. Tell me what you guys think. **

**Anyways leave a review! :3**


	19. Chapter 19

Jack grinned. Eve looked back at him as she ran, giggling and smiling the whole way. Jack grinned even more and sped up after her. She laughed and ran, he could see her up ahead, her pale white summer dress with the cherry pattern, peeking out from behind a large tree. He laughed and he could her her giggling.

Her dress shuffled slightly to the left and he assumed she was moving to go around the other side of the tree. So he crept around the other side of the tree. He leant out from his hiding spot.

"Boo!" Eve let out a surprised gasp before she was over taken by a fit of giggles.

"I found you." Jack murmured as he pulled Eve closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Eve's giggles dissipated and She watched as Jack stared at her lips.

"So you did." Jack gave a short laugh of a smile and Eve looked up into his brown eyes.

"Do I get a reward?" He asked cheekily and Eve gave another giggle.

"Maybe, what do you think you should get?" And Jack stared at her lips.

"I have a few ideas." He murmured as he pulled Eve in for a kiss. Eve wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and he pulled her off her feet slightly. She was used to this. After all, he was 6'1 and she was only 5'7.

Jack kissed her harder and Eve pulled away looking serious. Jack became nervous.

"Eve? Eve what's wrong?" he asked and Eve unwrapped her arms from Jacks neck, putting her feet back on the ground.

"You Jack." She said and Jack's palms started to sweat, a pit of nausea growing in his stomach.

"What do you mean Eve?" He asked and Eve crossed her arms across her chest.

"I mean exactly what I said Jack. The problem is you. You aren't there for me when I need you. You always leave, to go play pranks on someone or to go have fun." Eve sneered. Jack frowned.

"I thought you liked fun. Everyone else here does." Jack said reaching out for Eve and she threw his arm away from her.

"No, look just get out of here. I'm sick of looking at you." Eve snapped and Jack felt his chest tighten.

"Eve c'mon." He begged reaching out for her and she pushed his arms away again.

"Go away Jack. I don't want to see you again." She growled and Jack's knees weakened.

"Eve you don't mean that." He pleaded and she scoffed.

"I don't do I? I can't stand you Jack. You're a freak. Everyone knows it. No one wants to be around you." She snarled even harsher than before and Jack almost let out a whimper.

"Eve, please!" He begged and she laughed, viscously.

"Eve please!" She mocked. "You're pathetic. Why do you think anyone could care for you. Love you? No one ever will Jack. Because your a freak. I mean, just look at you!" She pointed behind him and Jack turned, to face a long mirror. He didn't have time to wonder how it got there before he saw himself.

Brown hair, peach skin, brown eyes. Just the way he always looked. He turned back but Eve was gone.

"Eve?" He called out cautiously and he turned from side to side looking for her. Then, he felt a brief pounding in his head. He turned back around to see himself changing in the mirror.

His hair, started to change from the roots to the tip, to a ghostly white. Like snow. His skin, lost it's pigmentation. His brought his hands up in front of his face and gasped in horror as the colour drained out of his fingers. He looked in between them to look back at the mirror, where his eyes where changing to a blue so crystalline and clear, they were almost void of colour.

"NO!" He cried pulling at his hair, rubbing his arms, anything to try and gain back the colour he had lost.

Then everything felt cold. The wind whipped around him and the air pricked his exposed skin. He shivered as he watched his own breath spiral above him.

A voice cackled around him. Jack spun around, the mirror forgotten, to stare into the now pitch black woods that surrounded him.

"Who are you? What did you do to me!?" Jack yelled but the voice just laughed as it got closer.

"I did nothing Jack." Someone whispered in his right ear. Jack spun around but only saw the darkness of the woods.

"This is all you." The voice whispered in his left and Jack brought his hands up to cover his ears.

"I didn't ask for this!" Jack yelled but the voice laughed, flowing in the winds that whipped around him.

"No, but it's what you are. You're meant to be alone. Just like me." The voice laughed in the shadows and Jack knelt on the ground.

"No. I don't want to be alone!" Jack cried and the voice laughed. Jack opened his eyes.

"No, but you're meant to be alone. Just like me!" The voice cackled as two big yellow eyes jumped out at him.

* * *

Jack bolted upright in his sleep.

Breathing heavily, he could feel the sweat pour down his forehead. He brushed it off with his sleep as he looked around. Lavender walls, a glass desk with an antique chair in front of it, windows with think lavender curtains... He remembered where he was.

Jack looked down to see Eve sleeping next to him, her body turned away from him. Jack inhaled deeply before lying back down next to Eve, hands behind his head.

_'It was just a dream._' He thought. He looked over at Eve. _'Well, I know Sandy wouldn't send me a dream like that. It didn't feel like a dream, more like a..._'

Jack's eyes widened.

Pitch had been here.

In the same room as him and Eve. Which meant...

_'Oh God, he knows.'_ Jack thought, dimly to himself. _'Which means I've put Eve in a huge amount of danger.'_ Jack looked over at the girl sleeping beside him. She turned sharply towards him and Jack knew something wasn't right. He looked and Eve's face was twisted in panic, sweat poured down her fore head as well and Jack knew that Pitch knew he cared for her.

"No no no no no. Please don't leave me." Eve mumbled and Jack reached out, pulling her into his arms.

"Eve, shhh... It's ok. I'm here. I'm not going to leave. You're safe now, I promise." Jack whispered soothingly into her hair, but Eve's legs still twisted and her body flinched and twitched at odd angles.

"No. You can't leave." Eve said and Jack's brows knit themselves together. HE had no idea how to snap her out of it. Other than waking her up. So he did his best.

"Eve, c'mon wake up. It's just a bad dream. Nothing will hurt you. I'm here." He said shaking her slightly.

"No no no." Eve cried in her sleep and Jack frowned.

"Eve, cmon. I said you have to wake up!" Jack said shaking her harder.

"Please don't leave me! Why does everyone leave me?" Eve sobbed in her sleep, tears escaping her lashes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Eve. Wake up." Jack said firmly and Eve tried to roll away from him but he held his grip.

"NO!" Eve screamed, bolting upright in the bed. Jack was startled but bounced back in an instant. He wrapped his arms around he, pulling her into his lap again.

"It's ok Eve." He said and Eve shook for a moment.

"Jack?" She said, in a very small voice.

"Yeah Eve, it's me." He said and She slowly put her arms around him, tears still slowly leaking down her cheeks.

"You're still her?" She asked and Jack nodded.

"I'm here Eve. I'm not going to leave." He told her and she nodded her head.

"C'mon, let's lie back down for a bit." Jack said as he eased her down gently on the bed. Eve followed him without protest, moving slowly and stiffly.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked staring at her face and she nodded. Looking off into space.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and she shook her head no.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly and Jack lifted his head. 8:58 glared back at him in red writing on the alarm clock on the nightstand on the other side of Eve's bed.

"Almost 9." jack answered and Eve gave a small nod.

"Do you want to stay in bed for a bit more?" Jack asked and Eve nodded. So Jack pulled up the covers again and Eve snuggled into his chest.

"You won't leave, right?" She asked and Jack gave her a smile.

"No Eve. I'll stay. Promise." He said and Eve nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. So Jack wrapped an arm around her and tucked his other arm under his head, settling in for a while.

* * *

**So there we go. Um... I've tried to go through some of my grammatical errors and spelling issues from previous chapters. I think my spelling is ok, it's just my grammar and some letters didn't get typed properly so even though you all know it should say "She" it says "he" sometimes and I apologize. But it's late and I want sleep. Thank you all for reading and I expect some fantabulous reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

So** thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I'm almost at 200 so please keep it up!**

* * *

Eve wiped her eyes.

She had been lying against Jack's chest for little under an hour. Jack had drifted in and out of sleep for the last while and Eve looked up to see if he was even still awake.

He laid there, breathing deeply and starring at the ceiling. Eve let out a sigh of relief. She had no idea where the nightmare had come from. But it was terrifying. She remembered waking up, Jack's ice blue eyes locked with her own green ones. She had known then.

Jack was here. And he wouldn't leave her.

"Jack?" Eve said shyly and jack turned to face her.

"Did you sleep ok?" She asked and Jack nodded.

"I slept fine. Woke up like maybe 10 minutes before you did." Jack answered and Eve nodded.

"Good." She said absentmindedly.

"Hey Eve?" Jack asked and Eve lifted her head and Jack blushed slightly.

"Would you maybe like to come with me to North's workshop? I have to go up there later today and I just though, you know, maybe you'd like to come." Jack mumbled and Eve smiled.

"I'd love to. Let me just get dressed ok?" Eve asked and Jack nodded. Eve sat up from her side of the bed and stretched her arms above her head. She rolled her neck around a bit before getting up and walking to her closet. She turned to give one last look at Jack before she shut her closet door behind her. She had never been so happy to have a walk in closet until Jack came around. She had never really needed it but it gave her a small place to think while Jack was around. And truthfully, she needed it. He always made her feel like she was tongue tied and like a herd of rhino's were trampling the butterflies in her stomach.

Eve looked around. She decided since she was going North, perhaps it would be wise to dress warmly. She grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans and her favourite black belt and threw them on leaving her in a nude coloured bra. She looked through her shirts and finally decided on the "K.I.S.S" rule her mother had taught her when she was younger.

_"The key is keep, it, simple, stupid!" Her mother had laughed and Eve had giggled._

Eve sighed. She grabbed a white mid-arm length sweater with a big black heart on the front of it. After that she grabbed a brown scarf and her favourite red beanie. She threw all of it on and turned to the mirror in the closet. She looked good, she decided and turned to find Jack.

When Eve left the closet, Jack was hovering above the bed with his staff across his lap in deep thought. He looked a bit troubled and Eve worried.

"Jack? Are you ok?" She asked and Jack turned, his expression changing to a cheerier one.

"Nah, I'm fine. You look perfect." Jack grinned and Eve blushed.

"So? You ready to go?" He asked and Eve nodded.

"Grab a coat. The flight there can get pretty cold." Jack warned and Eve gave another nod.

Reaching into her closet she grabbed a light brown pea coat and wrapped the tie around her waist. She threw on a pair of flat, black knee length boots and turned to see Jack standing in the middle of the room.

"We don't have to fly all the way. North gave me a few of these to I could make trips to the work shop a little quicker." Jack said and Eve cocked her head to the side.

"North in Santa, right?" Eve asked and Jack nodded. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small snow globe.

"What is it?" Eve asked walking over to Jack and he reached out the hand holding his staff to her.

"A portal. Now look, when we jump through this, wrap your arms around my neck ok?" Jack said and Eve became weary.

"We don't have to fly, do we?" Eve asked reaching out to take his hand and Jack smirked.

"Not at all." He grinned and Eve got a bad feeling. Jack raised his hand and smashed the snow globe on the ground. opening a portal with the work shop in sight.

"C'mon!" He said pulling her through the portal. Eve barely had enough time to grab Jack's hand, before they were falling through the air.

Eve screamed.

* * *

North was working in the shop. He had finally had enough time to sit down and finish the owl figurine when all of a sudden he heard a loud scream. North jumped at his desk and growled.

"Bloddy elves." He cursed under his breath. He stormed over to the door and threw it open.

"ALRIGHT! VHICH OF YOU VISE GU-" North stopped mid rant.

There stood Jack, looking particularly smug next to a small girl. She looked to be around the same age age Jack. She had bright rosy cheeks and her hair was wind blown.

"Hey North, we come at a bad time?" Jack asked and North cleared his throat.

"Not at all my friend. I vas vorking. I heard scream and I thought it was elves again." North said and the girl moved closer to Jack. North grinned.

"So! You must be Evelyn!" North grinned and Eve blushed.

"Yes. You can just call me Eve." She said quietly and North grinned.

"Such pretty girl. Ve vere vondering vhen ve vould meet you. Jack alvays spoke very highly of Eve." North grinned and the two teens in front of him blushed.

"Come, you vant tour?" He asked and Eve looked at Jack. Jack grinned at Eve.

"C'mon, your gonna love this place." And Eve smiled, turning to North with a nod. North just laughed. _'Must find vay to get Bunny here.'_ He thought to himself as the three of them moved through the workshop. North began moving them through the huge workshop, staring with his office which Eve was most impressed by.

"Do you build everything by yourself?" Eve asked wide eyed as she walked through the office, looking at the various toys and knick-knacks North had lying about his office.

"No. Yetis do most of vork. I come up vith ideas, yetis make. I alvays make first vun though." North explained and Eve turned.

"Yeti? I thought you had the elves make toys." Eve said and Jack and North shared a look before they burst out into laughter.

"Eve, if the elves made toys, there would be no Christmas." Jack wheezed out in between peals of laughter. North's laugher began to subside and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Jack is right. Yeti make toys, but ve let elves believe they do it. Little runts." North said and Eve nodded.

"Huh, so yeti are real?" She said and Jack grinned.

"Sure! Come meet them!" He said enthusiastically and Eve paled a bit.

"Jack I don't know, Jack WAIT!" She weakly protested as jack grabbed her wrist and drug her out of the office. North grinned at the pair. He had never seen Jack so happy and at ease. He grabbed a passing elf by the hat.

"Contact Bunnymund. Tell him he must get here soon. It is very important. Call Tooth Fairy and Sandman as well. Ve need all the guardians." North instructed firmly and the elf timidly nodded and scurried off. North grinned, satisfied with himself. _'Soon.' _He thought.

* * *

**So this is where I'm going to leave it for tonight. I am really tired and I have school in... like nine hours so I really need to grab some sleep. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave me plenty of reviews. I promise to ensure some ****guardian/Eve mayhem in the next chapter don't you worry. So yeah. Review and what not and I shall try to update soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just a quick note, congratulations to Daisy54154 who was my 200th reviewer! Everyone send her a virtual hug. **

* * *

Jack pulled Eve off the elevator and turned to face her.

"See? Yeti!" He said and Eve giggled at his excitement. She looked behind him and her eyes widened. In front of her was the most amazing place she had ever seen.

It was a huge workshop. Different colours everywhere. Eve could barely take it all in. It was incredible! Yeti roamed everywhere and small elves in large red hats dodged in between her feet. She turned around to watch them disappear into the elevator, but not before one of them handed her a cookie. She gave him a smile and a pat on the head and the elf gave her a huge grin and a blush before scurrying off with the others.

Eve looked back up, tucking the cookie in her pocket. Kites flew around the ceiling and small bursts of colour erupted from the different work stations of the yeti. Eve grinned and turned to Jack.

"Real Yeti?" She asked and Jack gave a boyish grin.

"'Course Eve!" He smiled. "Come meet some!" He said grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, Jack!" Eve started but Jack didn't pay attention. He drug her through the workshop, introducing her to several passing yeti.

"Hey Phil!" Jack waved at a passing yeti and the yeti gave a grunt. Eve his slightly behind Jack, clutching his arm with both of her hands.

"C'mon Eve! They won't hurt you." Jack smirked and Eve swatted him on the arm.

"I know that! They're just so... BIG." Eve said shyly and the yeti gwuaffed. Jack chuckled. Eve stuck out her tongue childishly and pulled her cow undone.

"Too hot?" Jack asked and Eve shrugged.

"It's not a big deal." Jack shook his head.

"Here." He said pulling her coat off from around her arms. He handed it to Phil and the large yeti took it.

"Take this up to the control panel." Jack instructed and Phil gave a little mock salute.

"Wait!" Eve called as he walked away any Phil turned. Eve ran up to him and handed him her scarf as well.

"Thank you." She said shyly and Phil nodded. Jack chuckled.

"So, what else do you wanna see?" He asked pushing his hands in his pockets. Eve shrugged.

"I don't really know. This place is really awesome already. I kinda just want to soak it all in." She said and Jack nodded.

"I was the same way when I first came through here. It was pretty awesome." He said and Eve nodded.

"Oh and by the way..." SMACK! Jack let out a yelp, he turned to Eve who wore a very smug grin.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"THAT was for throwing me through a magic portal. SEVERAL HUNDRED FEET above ground. WHEN YOU SAID WE WOULDN"T FLY!" She scolded and Jack gave a grin.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes and Eve's green eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." She said, slowly backing away. Jack threw her a devilish grin.

"Oh, I think I would." He said and lunged after her. Eve tried to out run him, weaving through the swarms of yetis and jumping over the little elves that seemed to get clustered around her feet but she couldn't out run Jack. He ditched his staff at Phil's work station and Flew after Eve, grabbing her around the waist and flying up into the air.

Eve let out a loud scream.

"JACK! PUT. ME. DOWN!" She screamed and Jack laughed. She kicked her legs and tried to wiggle free but Jack just tightened his grip, flying them above the workshop floors. Eve blanched.

"You done?" Jack asked and Eve screwed her eyes shut.

"YES! OK. I'm sorry!" Eve said reaching around and gripping the collar of Jack's hoodie.

"Sorry what?" Jack asked cheekily and Eve whimpered.

"Ok. Ok. I'm really really sorry." She said in a small voice and Jack knew enough was enough.

"OK. Open your eyes." He said quietly as he lowered them onto the ground, back next to Phil's work table. Eve slowly opened her eyes and found herself starring in the the crystal clear, deep blue depths of Jack's eyes. Thats when Jack noticed how close they were. Eve pressed flush up against him, gripping the collar of his hoodie. Him with his arms wrapped around her waist, starring into her eyes.

Jack pulled his arms away and coughed a few times, trying to cover up his embarrassment. Eve blushed.

"Apology accepted." He said, cheeks flaming. And they stayed that way the whole walk back to the elevator. Along with the back of his neck and Eve's cheeks.

* * *

The other guardians watched the spectacle quite amused.

"Aw! How adorable!" Tooth fairy cooed. North chuckled. Bunny scoffed.

"Am I the only one that thinks he's an idiot? He had the perfect opportunity to kiss his little lass and he didn't take it!" Bunny exclaimed, throwing his hands in front of him for good measure. Sandy flashed sand images above his head to show his agreement. Tooth shushed them.

"Leave the poor boy be. He must be nervous." North just chuckled.

"He feels very strongly for girl. She is sveetheart, I must say." He said and Tooth giggled.

"I still can't believe you called us here to spy on Frostbite's little date." Bunny said rolling his eyes. North scoffed.

"You vouldn vant to miss chance to tease boy?" North said and Bunny grinned.

"Course not mate. I just thought with all the Pitch drama, something important might have happened." Bunny said and North laughed.

"You vanted to mock him just as much as I did. Admit it, You rushed here to join fun." North said waggling his eye brows and Bunnymund sulked.

"Did not." He mumbled before Tooth Fairy shushed them both.

"Here they come!" She fluttered her wings excitedly and Bunnymund and Norths shared a particularly wicked look before backing away from the elevator.

* * *

**So this is a short chapter. I don't have enough time to write a longer one. I need sleep and I have a socials test tomorrow. Whoopee -_- Anyways, leave me a review. The new goal is 300! And thank you all so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. I'm really proud of myself and it makes me really happy that you all seem to enjoy this little hobby of mine. So hope you all have a good night/day where ever you're reading this and Happy Wednesday!**


	22. Chapter 22

"So Eve, how did you and Jack meet?" Tooth Fairy gushed and Eve tugged her sleeve nervously.

"Well, um, I didn't believe in him at first. He convinced me with these little notes he kept leaving everywhere. And I dunno, I guess I just thought that I needed to finally admit he existed." Eve said and Tooth squealed.

"Oh that is positively adorable! Little love letters!" Eve blushed.

"No not love letters, more like little things about me that people couldn't know unless they were with me every minute of the day and that isn't possible. He gave me a snow rose once though." Eve mumbled embarrassedly. Tooth giggled.

"A rose huh?" She said and Eve blushed again.

"I melted it after one of the notes though. At first they freaked me out. But then it was kinda nice though, having some one care about me. He's the best friend I've ever had." Eve said, looking over at Jack who was talking with the other Guardians.

"Thats so adorable!" Tooth squealed. Eve smiled and nodded. It was more than nice. It was all Evelyn had ever wanted since her mom left. She had someone there for her.

* * *

North slapped Jack upside the head and Jack nearly fell over.

"Vhy you have not made move yet?" North scolded while Bunnymund and Sandy laughed in the back. Jack rubbed the back of his head, feeling the large bump grown.

"Because! How well would that blow over? "_Hey Eve, I think you're really pretty, and funny, and smart, and you have the coolest eyes ever. Be my girlfriend as I stay a teenager forever and you grow old and pass on."_ Yeah North, that'll be terrific, just what eery girl dreams of." Jack snapped sacrastically and the other three Guardians felt the same pang of guilt. They had forgotten that Evelyn would not live forever as they would.

"Look Jack, just because she vill not live forever, does not mean that you cannot be with her vhile you can. You vould rather her move on and leave you instead of being with you vhile she can?" North asked and Sandy nodded.

"C'mon Frostbite, she wants you too. Just ask her!" Bunny said with partially forced enthusiasm. Jack sighed.

"I just can't risk her not feeling the same. I couldn't do that to her." Hack said looking over to Eve and Tooth, who was currently in the process of examining poor Eve's mouth while Eve tried to pry her dainty fingers out from between her lips.

"TOOTH! HANDS OUT OF MOUTH!" North should as he walked over to the pair. Tooth looked over at North like a deer in the head lights and backed away from EVe, hands tucked behind her back.

"Sorry. They're lovely." Tooth blushed and Eve gave a quick, nervous smile before dashing back to Jack. Jack just smirked.

"Don't worry." He said quietly so only Eve could hear. "She'll stop after a while. It took her months to leave my teeth alone." And Eve gave a small laugh.

"Thats comforting." She whispered back and Jack gave a snort of amusement.

"Hey I tried." He said and Eve giggled.

"And failed." She snorted and Jack pouted. The other Guardians all shared a look of amusement as the two continued their banter. They feelings the two teens had for each other was most definitely mutual, the guardians were just waiting for them to see it.

Jack gave a wicked grin and poked Eve in the ribs and Eve let out a squeak.

"Jack!" She said annoyed and Jack flashed her a boyish grin.

"Yes?" He smirked and Eve glared.

"Hmph!" Eve harrumphed to herself and with a well placed flip of her golden brown hair she stalked off. Jack who was momentarily dazed by the smell of Eve's hair shook his head and regained his senses in time to watch Eve walk over to the other Guardians. He gave a boyish grin and flew up behind her as she talked to Bunnymund.

"So you're Eve?" He said, as if appraising her, with one hand under his chin. Eve lifted her chin a bit more.

"So your the Easter kangaroo." She said and the Easter Bunny gaped. Gasps sounded all around the room. Eyes widened and Jack gave a barely concealed snort, before bursting out into loud peals of laughter.

"How dare you-FROSTBITE!" The Bunny stuttered and all the other Guardians along with Eve burst out into laughter. North wiped a tear from his eyes and Jack had to lean against the control panel to avoid falling over.

"I'M A BUNNY! GET IT? A BLOODY BUNNY!" Bunnymund cried indignantly. And Jack howled with laughter.

"I'll get you for this one Frostbite!" Bunny growled and Jack just howled louder.

"What are you gonna do? Throw an egg at me?" Jack gasped between laughs and North's laughter increased, booming through out the whole workshop. Bunny crossed his arms and sulked.

"I'm a bunny." He said.

* * *

**So I am so sorry for not updating in the last little while. I've been really really busy and I had a bit of writers block for the past few days. Or has it been weeks since I last updated? Dear Lord I hope not. Anyways, I hope you all thought this was a good update. I've been doing all that I can to get this chapter out and it's been taking a while. A lot of you have been so kind and telling me that it doesn't matter when I update and I really appreciate it. Although I still feel guilty for taking forever to update for you guys. I'm really sorry once again and school has me swamped so I will try not to take so long in updating agin but if I take a few days extra to put the next chapter out, please forgive me.**

** Now I have another poll to ask you all about! Please vote:**

**A.) Girl**

**or**

**B.) Boy**

**I'm not asking which is better but it will have relevance to the story later on! Please leave a vote. You can vote as many times as you want so I hope to see lots of reviews. Happy Monday you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So votes are in! Congratulations but I'm NOT going to ****announce the winner. Duh. But if you're dedicated you could always go and count for yourselves but I doubt anyone has time for that. LOL AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO DAT! Well ain't nobody got time for boring introductions. Sorry about that!**

* * *

"So, you use the teeth to give kids a little pick-me-up?" Eve asked and Tooth Fairy nodded.

"When ever the children are feeling a bit sad or down about something we tap the teeth to give them a little reminder, a memory of a better time." Tooth smiled and Eve nodded.

"Sounds cool." She said and Tooth squealed.

"Oh it is! Especially when we get to examine the teeth with all the little pieces of gums!" Tooth chattered on excitedly and Eve blanched. Eve and the Guardians had spent the last hour or so talking and exchanging memories, even though the guardians already knew a lot about Eve Jack was please with how they were integrating her into their little club of immortal. Jack smirked at Eve, who was looking a little queasy.

"C'mon Tooth thats enough. Look at the poor lass!" Bunny said. He was still quite bitter about the "kangaroo" incident, but even he had begun to pale. Tooth fairy let out a small nervous laugh.

"Oh. Sorry." She blushed and Eve smiled.

"Nah, its ok." She said and Tooth Fairy beamed.

"So, if the Naughty and Nice list are tattooed to your arms, does that mean that once your on the Naughty list you can't get back on the nice list?" Eve asked turning to North, who shook his head.

"No. They are magic. The names can be erased and re-written. Luckily for Jack, there is still hope my young friend!" He joked at the young spirit who smirked.

"As if I would give up my record." And Eve grinned cocking her head to the side.

"Oh? And what record would that be?" She asked putting a hand on her hips and suddenly Jack blushed.

"Um, never mind." He said, suddenly very interested in the ground. North just laughed.

"He holds vorld record for Naughty list! Hopefully you can make him change his bays, no?" North asked cheekily and Eve laughed.

"I'll do my best!" Eve grinned and Bunnymund smirked.

"I don't think anyone could help this one out!"

"Hey!" Jack protested but Eve just laughed. Eve looked at Bunnymund.

"I'm still sorry I called you a kangaroo." She said quietly and Bunnymund gave her a smile.

"Nah it's all right. I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's when this one calls me that. Thats what really riles me up so bad." Bunny said jerking a thumb over at Jack. Jack just laughed.

"C'mon you deserve it sometimes!" He said and Bunny shook his head.

"I do not!" He said and Eve giggled.

* * *

Sandy rolled his eyes. He had seen this argument between Jack and Bunny before and he was bored.

He had to admit that seeing Eve act as the mediator between the two was new but the argument was always the same, an impasse.

Sandy was quite taken with the girl. She seemed to be very sweet and she balanced Jack's immaturity out with her own sense of clarity and Sandy liked that. Not to mention she was a very sweet and charming you lady. Sandy could see why their Jack was so smitten with her.

It was starting to get dark out which meant that he and Tooth needed to go. He looked up to where Tooth Fairy was smiling and the two teens in a day dream-like haze. He shook his head. She would be forever fascinated by Jack and his new beau.

sandy reached up and pulled on one of her feathers, jerking her out of her musings of the two teens.

"What?" She asked and Sandy pointed to the window, flashing a small crescent moon above his head.

"Oh, right." Tooth said.

* * *

"Well Evelyn, you are a delight. I hope we can see you in Toothania soon!" Tooth gushed as she and Sandy prepared to leave. Eve smiled and nodded.

"I'll have Jack fly me over sometime. And you can call me Eve." She said smiling.

"Nah lass. You best come to the Warren before you go to that big ol' palace. It's much more fun. And no flying." Bunny added with a waggle of his eye brows. Eve grinned.

"Well as long as we don't have to fly to come visit I suppose we could stop by there as well." Bunnymund grinned. The two had become closer after Eve's fear of flying had surfaced some where in the conversation. It made Eve happy that she had something in common with the 6 foot tall Aussie.

"Well we have to be going but it was nice meeting you!" Tooth chirped and Sandy gave a big wave before conjuring up a cloud of golden sand. Eve's eyes widened and Sandy grinned.

"Well isn't this charming?" A smooth, velvety voice drawled and the smiles dropped of everyones faces. Jack immediately took a protective stance in front of Eve, who didn't quite understand the situation but gripped Jack's shoulders anyways. The Guardians quickly brought out their weapons and took a small stance in front of Eve. The voice just cackled.

"Oh don't stop your chatting. I simply dropped by. But I can see it was invite only."

The cloud of sand that Sandy had been creating, almost completely dissipated, started to swirl black and silver. Tow yellow eyes started at the Guardians, then a large white grin. The Guardians tensed as Pitch, rose out of the cloud, grinning, sand billowing out behind him in a great storm.

"Your real?" Eve breathed quietly and Pitch just laughed.

"Of course I'm real, insolent girl." He said and Jack growled.

"Don't talk to her." And pitch just laughed more.

"_"Don't talk to her!"_ Stupid boy, who do you think talks to her in her dreams at night?" Pitch said and Jack turned to Eve.

"Is this true?" He asked and Eve nodded.

"He was in my nightmare last night. He killed my mom." Eve whispered and Jack snarled.

"You will leave her alone!" He growled as he burst into the air.

"Jack!" Eve cried but Jack couldn't hear her. Pitch just chuckled.

"Stupid boy." He said and the sand and Pitch vanished. Jack swung around in mid air.

"Come out here you coward!" He yelled and the other Guardians turned, going back to back with Eve in the middle.

"Oh I'm no coward. I simply wished to return something to you." Pitch drawled from the shadows of the workshop.

"And whats that?" Jack snapped. A cloud of black sand rose from the darkness in the form of a hand in front of Eve and the other Guardians.

"This." Pitch said and the hand dropped the objects and was gone, Pitch disappearing with it. Eve turned around and screamed.

* * *

There were vey few moments in Eve's life where she had been terrified.

The first moment, was very her mom was diagnosed.

Eve had never been so terrified. Her mom, lying in a hospital bed, one of those blue paper gowns they give you when you're admitted. Eve remembered clutching her moms hand in her own. That was one of the worst night of Eve's life.

The second moment was the night her mom died.

They had been waiting in the hospital, four hours before her mom's surgery. Eve had been chanting to herself,_ 'She's going to be ok. She's going to be ok She's going to be ok. She's going to be ok. She's going to be ok. She's going to be ok. She's going to be ok.'_ over and over again as her mom lay next to her, holding her hand. Her father sat in the chair across the room. Right hand supporting his chin on one of the arm rests. He looked haggard, with clothes thrown haphazardly on, unshaven, dark circles under his eyes. The doctors finally came in to take her mom.

"I'll be right back sweetie. I love you." Her mom smiled and Eve nodded, trying desperately to keep the tears in.

When the doctors came out and told Eve and her father that her mother didn't make it off the operating table, Eve's whole world collapsed around her. The noises of the hospital became very distant, as if she was listening to them through a wall. Her legs had given out underneath her body and she had barely registered that a nurse was rubbing her shoulder telling her everything was going to be ok. What did that nurse know? She still had both parents. Alive and_ healthy._ She remembered the sounds of her fathers screams and sobs, and the doctors trying to calm him down.

That had been the worst night of her life.

Then there was the incident with Brad.

She had screamed, and was terrified for her life. But then Jack came in. He came in through the back some how and he saved her. Jack would never know how much she felt for him in that moment. Her previous anger from earlier that night gone. That night had been pretty terrifying as well.

Almost as terrifying as right now.

Green.

They were green eyes. Like hers. Only, the life in them was gone.

* * *

**Ah! I'm gonna pull a dick move and leave it as a cliff hanger! I'll update again really soon and I almost have the next chapter done. Hopefully you guys like it. And please leave a review for this one as well. You guys leave me some of the sweetest comments and I hope that so far the story is living up to your expectations. **

**I've decided to do a little bit of a challenge. Every chapter I'm going to leave you with a question. And I want you to answer me. Just to make sure that I'm writing the story in a way that everyone is enjoying. So here is the question of the day:**

**What do you think of Evelyn Garcia Moon?**

**Pretty easy one. I just wanted to now what you all think of my OC, if they're are any inconsistencies with her character, is she written in a way that makes her believable. I just wanna know what you guys think. **

**Anyways, thats all I have to say for right now. Leave me a review and I'll see you all next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Green.

They were green eyes. Like hers. Only, the life in them was gone. Then two matching pairs of eyes. Only one pair was a shocking golden colour, and the other pair a dazzling blue. Crystal clear like Jack's.

All of them dead and lifeless.

Eve screamed.

The only dead body she had ever seen was her mother's at her funeral, and her eyes had been closed. These three pairs of eyes, belonging to three equally dead bodies, emptily at Eve.

The other Guardians spread out in search of Pitch as Jack flew over to Eve immediately and tried to console her, crushing her in a hug and bringing them to their knees. But Eve kept screaming.

The green pair of eyes belonged to a girl. She was taller than Eve, maybe by about a half a head. She was wearing a dress the colour of freshly born pink roses in the spring and her hair cascaded around her face in pale pink locks. However her pretty pink dress was torn to shreds. With dirt caked on in places, blood seeped through the front of the dress, her hair matted. A small smudge of dirt on her nose, under her left eye.

The golden pair of eyes belonged to a boy. He looked to be around the same age as Jack, maybe 18 or 19. He had blond hair, so brilliantly blonde it was a pale white gold. He was dressed in similar pants to Jack with a white t-shirt and a yellow zip up hoodie, his skin so tanned that is glowed yellow, as if it had been kissed by the sun. His pale brown pants had been shredded as well. A large cut marred his left thigh and dried blood coated the pant leg. A huge pool of blood stained the front of his t-shirt as well. Smears of dirt covers his hoodie and shirt.

The blue eyes belonged to a boy identical to the golden eyed boy. His hair was a deep shade of blue, like the seas in the midst of a storm. Such a soft shade of navy blue. His clothes, identical to his brothers but in a toned down navy blue. His hoodie ripped and dirty, small cuts littered his arms and a cut, slightly larger than the rest, lay on his right cheek. Blood stained the front of his t-shirt as well.

Jack had pulled Eve's head into his chest.

* * *

"Don't look." He said, but it was too late. The images of the dead children were burned into her mind. Starring back at her from the darkness of Jacks' hoodie. He picked up Eve, carrying her away from the control panels, and brought her into a spare bed room that North had given Jack. North had said that Jack should feel comfortable with the Guardians and that he was welcome to spend the night anytime he wished.

Truthfully Jack had only spent the night in the room two or three times. The room was decently sized, with a large oak wardrobe in the left corner and the wall across from the door was made entirely out of windows, overlooking the icy mountains of the North Pole. There was a large four poster bed, with a baby blue comforter and white pillows. Jack settled Eve on the bed before lying down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

Eve just sat there in shock.

She had just seen three dead bodies. Not just bodies, but the bodies of other kids. Maybe a few years older than her. She didn't know how to deal with this.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Eve. I promise you're safe now." Jack said as he stroked her hair. Eve reached up and pulled off her beanie, throwing it to the foot of the bed so Jack could bury his face in her hair. Eve wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"I promise, you're safe. Nothing will happen to you when you're with me." He said gently.

And for once, Eve let it go. Just let everything out.

The pain of her mom, the scare of Brad almost raping her that night, the pain of her Dad abandoning her. She let it out and cried.

Not just for her, but for the three bodies lying dead on the floor in the workshop.

* * *

North walked over to the three bodies lying on the ground. They had forgotten about them in their haste to try and find Pitch and the guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders. Bunny hopped over to North, closely followed by Tooth Fairy who gasped and covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. Sandy floated over and bowed his head. The four Guardians sharing a silent mourning.

After a few moments Jack flew over to join them, silently bowing his head with the others, next to North and Bunnymund.

"Who are they?" Jack asked after and while.

"Were, Jack. They were young spirits like you." Tooth said, big tears rolling down her eyes.

"They vere good kids. The girl, her name vas Rosemary. She vas such kind hearted girl. So full of potential. She vas responsible for spreading love, our "cupid". The two boys, Thunder and his brother lightning." North said remorsefully as he gestured to first the navy haired boy, then the blonde.

"Two twins responsible for storms everyvhere. They vere mischievous like you, but kind." North said and Jack nodded.

"Now we know Pitch was responsible for the murder of Astoria. And three new ones as well." Bunny growled. Tooth gasped.

"Oh my goodness Eve! We just left her here with the bodies!" Tooth cried and the other Guardians realized their mistake.

"It's ok. I took her to the spare room North gave me. She's cried out and resting now. I need to take her home." Jack said and Tooth cried out.

"We shouldn't have done that, left that poor girl to face three bodies like that!" She cried and Bunnymund, North and Sandy all bowed their heads.

"It's ok. I'm going to go get her. Please try and take care of these three." Jack replied sadly and the other Guardians nodded.

Jack floated off to Eve. When he entered the room she was still curled up on her side, facing him. He approached slowly.

"Hey," he said gently moving a piece of hair away from her eyes. She looked up at him, acknowledging his presence.

"I'm going to take you home now ok?" He said and Eve nodded. He reached over and scooped her up. Cradling her in his arms, he flew out the door and searching for Bunnymund.

"Hey! Bunny!" Jack called quietly, peering out from around a corner. Bunny turned around and quietly hoped over to Jack.

"What'dya need mate?" He asked and Jack gestured Eve towards Bunny.

"Think we could use the tunnels? I don't think she could handle a flight right now." Jack said and Bunnymund nodded, looking down pityingly at the girl curled up against Jacks chest.

"Sure thing. Follow me." He said and he tapped his left foot twice against the workshop floors and a large tunnel swallowed them up.

* * *

**So yeah. Dead bodies. Not the best way to start your day but you know, YOLO! Just kidding. I really hate that phrase. Anyways, now that the chapter is all updated and what not I wanted to thank you all for your positive feedback about Eve. I just wanted a check in to see if she was written in a believable and likeable way. So thank you. Also I just wanted to say that you guys all had really good guesses but now we know that the green eyes weren't her Dad's. A little bit of back story for you, Eve's Mom had golden blonde hair and green eyes where as her Dad has light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Thats how I in vision her parents anyways and since she's my OC I just wanted to throw that in there for you.**

**Todays question:**

**What is your favourite colour?**

**So I said in the last chapter not all questions would be related to the story. Or at least I think I did. But anyways I just want to know, what is your favourite colour. Mine are dark, navy purple and bright neon green.**

**And can we all give a big hand to my new beta? She asked for the job and this was the first chapter she's done. Wasn't it so much better? I had a lot of grammatical errors and I love that you can now actually read my story ;) So send a virtual hug over to Katey Cruel!**


	25. Chapter 25

Jack flew up out of the hole in the middle of Eve's bedroom. Bunnymund hadn't followed them into the room, sensing that the two really needed their space at the moment. He nodded his head at Jack and the portal closed behind them.

Jack carried Eve over to her bed and placed her on the left side.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to get you anything?" Jack asked and Eve gently shook her head no. Jack frowned and moved to turn to the window when slender fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist.

"Wait." Eve said gently. Jack turned and eve looked up at him.

"Please don't leave me alone yet." She said, in a voice so heart-wrenchingly sad that Jack melted and crawled onto the bed next to Eve.

"You know I need to get back soon." he reminded gently and Eve nodded

"Just hold me for a little while. I don't want to be alone." Eve whispered and Jack nodded, pulling her in close.

_'The others would have to wait.'_ He decided. He couldn't bring himself to leave this girl. This girl he had grown to care so much for over these past few weeks. She could ask for the moon and he would find some way to give it to her. Because he cared about her. As irrational as it may be.

* * *

An hour or so later Jack rose so he could leave. Eve sat of the bed and watched him adjust his hoodie for the flight. The pair, not uttering a word, but simply enjoying the last few moments before separation. Jack turned to Eve and she nodded. Rising from her position on the bed she walked over and unlocked the window.

"I'll be back for you." Jack said and Eve nodded, pulling him into a hug. Jack clutched the girl close to his chest and just inhaled her hair. She always smelt sweet. Like strawberries and vanilla. After a moment they both pulled away and Jack gave her a small smile before turning. Eve debated with herself for a moment, and mustered up all of her courage, or at least what was left of it.

"Jack, wait!" Eve said and she pulled at the collar of his hoodie.

Jack turned around and Eve crushed her lips to his. Jack froze for a moment, unable to comprehend the situation, before dropping his staff and wrapping his arms around Eve's waist pulling her up into his arms. Eve wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers into his hair. The two of them stayed like that, not quite sure how to gauge the other's reactions. Finally the broke apart, inhaling deeply.

"Stay safe." Eve murmured, eyes closed, forehead resting against Jack's. Jack nodded.

"You too." He said and Eve pressed one last kiss to Jack's lips before he released her. He nodded, picking up his staff, and flew out the window and Eve watched him until he disappeared into the cloud line, high above the town.

* * *

As soon as Jack knew Eve couldn't see him, he grinned.

"YES!" He crowed and began to loop through the sky, twisting and doing other intricate maneuvers in the air. After he was left gasping for air he flipped over and flew on his back for a while, arms crossed under his head. He grinned up at the setting sun, which cast a beautiful array of colours across the clean white clouds. Pressing a hand to his lips he remembered the way she had tasted sweet, like how she smelt. Sweet like vanilla and something almost spicy, like cinnamon or nutmeg.

He had never felt so damn proud of himself in his 300 years of being Jack Frost.

* * *

As soon as Jack disappeared from sight, Eve let out a fit of giggles. She jumped up and down and shut the window, locking it, before turning and jumping on her bed. Laying on her back she stared at the plain white ceiling and giggled.

She had kissed Jack Frost.

She blushed, remembering the icy cool mint taste of his lips. Cold, like him, but his lips were still warmer to the touch than the rest of his body. She giggled and walked over to her closet. She opened the door and flipped on the switch, then screamed.

* * *

Jack landed in through one of the windows. The three bodies had been moved and Jack looked over to the control panel at the other four Guardians. North and Bunny, arms crossed and heads bowed talking in low voices with a crying Tooth Fairy, Sandy by her side trying to console her.

"What have I missed?" Jack asked, walking over to them. They all looked up at the boy in front of them

"Nothing much, we moved the bodies, gave them a proper send off." Bunny said.

"Ve didn't know how long you vere going to be." North said, staring down at the ground.

"Is Eve ok?" Tooth asked and Jack blushed, recalling their kiss.

"She will be. She's a tough one. Just need a bit of time." Jack said and Tooth gave him a watery nod. Bunny put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"We wanted to apologize. We shouldn't have left your beau like that. She was obviously traumatized and we should have thought to take better care of her." Bunny said and Jack put his opposite hand on Bunnymund's shoulder.

"It's alright. She's not angry and neither am I. Right now we need to focus on Pitch. He must have gotten a new hiding spot after we trapped him last time. We need to find him and figure out how he's killing all of these deities. I thought that we were harder to kill than that." Jack said and North nodded.

"Ve are. Man in Moon made us as indestructible as he could. Very little can harm us, unless is self-inflicted. Ve cannot tink of how Pitch killed the other four but ve must learn soon. There is no telling vhat kind of misery he could bring upon us if allowed to roam free." North said standing up and the other three Guardians nodded.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"It's simple." Tooth said and all the Guardians looked at her.

"We turn over every stone, look in every crevice of every rock, and we find Pitch. Then, we make him stop. By destroying him once and for all." Tooth said, tears gone. She stood up and the others gawked at her.

"Anyone have a problem with that?" She asked and the other Guardians shared a glance of agreement before shaking their heads no.

"Good." Tooth said. "Let's move."

* * *

**Oh damn. You done f**ked up now Pitch. Even Tooth Fairy is coming for you Pitch, TOOTH FAIRY! Anyways thanks so much for all the new reviews. I'm halfway to my new goal of 300 so yeah, keep 'em coming. Everyone give another big hand for my Editor Katey Cruel and leave me a review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

Eve screamed as Pitch stared at her in amusement, propped up against one of the shelves.

"Are you done yet?" He drawled in a particularly bored tone as Eve's screaming ceased.

"That's better." He said stepping towards her. Eve instinctively turned and ran but was lifted into the air.

"Put me DOWN!" She cried as bands of black sand constricted her wrists and ankles, pulling them out above her head and wide, leaving her in a starfish pose. Pitch just cackled.

"No, I don't think I will. I quite like you like this." He said as he walked around Eve, appraising her. Eve's stomach flipped and tied itself in knots. This couldn't be happening, not for a second time. She prayed in her head and Pitch just smirked.

"I'm not going to violate you. Much too crass and dirty in my opinion." Pitch said and Eve's head snapped over to face him. He just smirked again though.

"I can smell your fear. I feed off it. And I know what you're afraid of right now." Pitch smirked, a wicked gleam in his golden eyes. Eve gulped. If Pitch had been strong enough to kill three spirits, what could he do to a human?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. You're going to do me a favour." Pitch said and Eve put on a brave face.

"What makes you think I'd want to help you?" She growled and Pitch laughed.

"Ooh you are a feisty one! Well luckily I like feisty. You're going to help me because if you don't, dear old Dad won't be getting on a plane home." Pitch smiled cruelly. Eve gasped. Pitch held up a hand and a black tinted ball the size of a grapefruit appeared in his palm. Eve strained her eyes and could just barely make out the picture of her dad, lying unconscious on a dirt floor.

"What did you do to him!?" She demanded but Pitch just shook a finger.

"No, no, no. I do the talking." He said and a black band of sand wrapped around Eve's mouth. Eve tried to bite it off bite the sand tasted bitter and Eve was forced to remain docile.

"Much better. As I said, you're going to help me because I said so. Remember, I have all the cards in this hand." Pitch said and Eve glared.

"Now that you know the terms and conditions of our little arrangement, here's what you're going to do. I want Jack Frost. Plain and simple. You're going to help me." Pitch shrugged and Eve glared even more, pulling at her restraints.

"I want him either with me, or out of the way. There will be no in between, girl. He's on my side or dead. Do you understand?" Pitch asked and Eve's eyes watered.

"Come now, don't be like that. He's just a boy you met a week or two ago. What could he possibly mean to you?" Pitch asked laughing and Eve let a tear fall down her cheek. Pitch stopped laughing and shook his head.

"Oh dear, you believe you're in love with the boy. Don't be stupid girl, you're young. Young love is quite common nowadays or so I'm told. This is just some crush. And really, what could he give you that I, or even some other male couldn't?" Pitch chuckled to himself shaking his just closed her eyes.

Pitch couldn't ever understand what Jack meant to Eve. He was her whole world now. Her only friend. And they had just looked into the possibility of being more. Pitch would never understand.

Pitch grinned. He could feel her fears swirl around in her mind. She was scared for both her dad and for Jack. With a swipe of his hand he removed the black band from her mouth.

"Are you ready to receive your instructions?" He asked and Eve stared at the spirit before her.

What could she do? Save Jack but have Pitch kill her dad? Kill Jack for a dad who had abandoned her? She loved her Dad, she truly did, but she couldn't ignore the feelings that were beginning to manifest for Jack. Eve's head slumped forward in defeat.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Pitch asked, placing a hand behind his ear for further effect.

"I'm ready." Eve said, a bit louder this time.

"Glad to see you know what's good for you. Who knows? Maybe there'll be a place for you in my new world." Pitch cackled and Eve winced.

* * *

Jack flew toward Eve's house, exhausted. He and the other Guardians had spent hours searching the North Pole for any trace of Pitch to no avail. Jack, the whole while hoping Eve was coping with the situation.

Jack lowered himself down to Eve's window and slowly slid it open. Quietly, he stepped onto the small landing and clicked the latch shut, closing the curtains behind him. He turned to take in the room. Eve's door was closed and she was lying in bed, curled up facing away from him. Jack quietly walked over and rested his staff against the nightstand and crawled into bed next to Eve, still not quite sure if this was ok or not. Regardless, he was too tired to care and he pulled Eve's sleeping form closer to his body, and settled in for the night.

* * *

Eve just about went catatonic when Jack slipped in the bed next to her. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to avoid letting out the whimper forming in her throat. She waited until Jack's breathing evened out before turning to face him.

He's eyes were closed. His mouth slightly parted, deeply inhaling and exhaling and Eve could feel Jack's slightly chilled breath on her throat. Eve silently slipped out of his embrace and reached under her pillow, pulling out a long black blade.

The blade itself was about the same length as her hand, and pitch black, blood crusted the tip. The hilt was sturdy, wrapped in black leather with a large, shinning red gem stone just before the blade.

_"Plunge this into his chest, and wait for his breathing to cease before pushing the gem and calling for me. Then you and your father and free."_

Eve knelt next to Jack and raised the dagger above her head, feeling the hot tears pool in her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry." She whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek and splashing on the cheek of the sleeping boy before her.

* * *

**God dammit Pitch. Why do you have to so royally screw everything up? I mean seriously dude, I was content with a nice fluffy love story and then you had to go and massacre a bunch of kids. Honestly.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaanyways! Thank you all so much for reading. I really loved all of the reviews left for me and you guys really seem to have great variety when it comes to colour palettes. A big hand for my editor Katy Cruel! And todays question of the day:**

**Zombie Apocalypse! If you could bring anything with you, what would it be?**

**Have fun answering that one guys. Leave me a review and I will see you all soon! And P.S.: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'm getting over a cold which sucks because I'm on Spring Break but hey, what can you do? My editor Katey Cruel also wishes you guys a lovely Spring Break and same from me. Happy reviewing you lot!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Really quickly a big congratulations to Red for being my 300th review! I don't know what I'm doing that makes you guys like this story so much, but I'll keep trying my best!**

* * *

Jack smiled.

He had sensed this was all dream, but something about this place pulled him in. It was warm. Spring time, like in the Warren. And there were small pink and blue flowers everywhere. Suddenly someone was giggling. Jack spun around, grinning madly. Eve stood there, clad in a pair of jean shorts and a baggy white t-shirt that slipped off her right shoulder. She was laughing.

"I wish we could just live here." She giggled and Jack grinned as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Is that what you want?" Ha asked and she twined her arms around his neck.

"Yes. That and you." She smiled and he leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"I love you Jack." She said, staring into his eyes. Jack grinned even more.

"I love you too Eve."

* * *

Eve let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Her hands shook, as she let out a shaky gasp, the knife fell with a clatter to the floor. Instantly she leant over the bed.

"Eve?" Eve froze.

"Eve are you ok?" Jack asked groggily. Eve quickly slid the knife under the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream." She lied, and rubbed her eyes.

Jack frowned as Eve turned to him, tear tracks still staining her cheeks. He brought a hand up and wiped away some of the remaining moisture and Eve shut her eyes and just leaned into his touch. Jack gave a small smile.

"It's still night. Do you want to go back to bed?" He asked and Eve nodded. He moved back a bit and flipped on his right side, making space for Eve to curl up next to him. Jack pulled her tight, wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her into his chest. Eve turned and curled her back into Jack's chest, and Jack buried his face in her hair, letting the soothing scent of vanilla lull him to sleep.

Eve on the other hand stayed awake. Watching the little red numbers on her clock tick by. How was she going to face Pitch? Worse, what would he do to her dad? Eve just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She wasn't a killer. There was no way she would ever be able to hurt Jack. She had considered telling him, maybe there was a way she could fake this. But the thought left her mind as quick as it had come. There was no way Pitch would be so stupid and believe a fake death.

Eve rolled over at around 7am. She looked at Jack's face.

It was calm. No overly large boyish grin, no trace of worry, just utter peace. Eve's face wilted.

"I promise to protect you Jack. You have so many responsibilities, so many duties to the rest of the Guardians, and the children of the world. I promise to keep you safe." Eve said quietly brushing a small bit of snowy white hair from his forehead, and pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek, Eve slipped out of the bed.

She crept over to her closet and threw on her black skinny jeans, and a red tank top. She grabbed the dagger out from under the bed and walked down the stairs. When she reached the landing she grabbed her spare black hoodie out of the foyer closet, and her black converse, carefully slipping the dagger into her right sleeve, Eve left through the back patio doors, leaving a sleeping winter spirit, alone in her room.

* * *

Jack was pulled from his dream land. His dream had been so peaceful.

He had been flying over the North Pole, at sunset, his favourite time. He had been on his way to Eve's house. Jack opened his crystal blue eyes slowly and left the smell of vanilla comfort him for a moment. He reached out his hand searching for Eve's warmth, opening his eyes fully when his fingers felt nothing but cold sheets. Jack sat up and looked over at the clock. 9:30 glared back at him in red, and Jack stretched out his arms over his head, before grabbing his staff and floating down the steps.

"Eve?" he called as he floated into the kitchen. Cold white tile and silence greeted him and he frowned.

"Eve? Where are you?" He called and the house remained silent. Jack began to worry. Eve should know better than to leave by herself, especially with Pitch on the loose like this. Jack flew throughout the whole house until he discover the foyer closet. Upon closer examination he realized it hadn't been closed properly. He opened it and discovered and empty space on the floor, amongst all the pairs of shoes and as he looked at the rack all of the hangers had some sort of jacket hanging on them, except for one.

Jack could feel the panic beginning to set.

What had happened to Eve?

* * *

**So there we go! Chapter 27! I know a lot of you were very angry with the last cliff hanger. I got quite a few threats. I'm sorry to leave you all hanging for so long. I was on Spring Break! Aaaaaaaaaaaanyways thank you all so much for reviewing as much as you all do! I've never gotten so many reviews on a story and I'm so proud that you all love it so much. And I ****apologize for the wait for this update. Today's question of the day is:**

**If you could only play one album for the rest of your life, what would it be?**

**Personally I have no idea. My music choices are so varried I would struggle with this one. Maybe a mixed tape o.O Anyways I love you guys and please leave me your answers in the reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

Eve's feet crunched beneath her on the dead leaves.

The forest by her house was so abundant with them. She didn't know how long she had been wandering the forest. She felt along her back again, confirming the large black knife was still tucked in the back of her coat.

She knew it probably wasn't the safest place for it but she didn't have a lot of options when she left the house. She finally stopped once che reached a large clearing in the forest. She looked around. The clearing was a beautiful place when she was a kid. Soft green grass, small pink and blue flowers scattered among dandelions and the edge of the trees. Her mother had taken her there more times than Eve could could as a child. But now the clearing seemed sad. As if mourning the loss of Eve's mother. Only blue flowers grew and the whole clearing had lost some of it's whimsical feel.

She couldn't see her house anymore. Or any light coming from the town. She inhaled deeply and pulled out the knife and raised it. She carefully pushed the round, red gemstone and within moments, clouds of black sand swirled around her finger tips.

"Ah, Eve. I'm glad to see yo- what is this?" Pitch hissed. Looking around he searched for a body but none could be found.

"I thought we agreed you would kill the boy." Pitch snarled, incasing Eve in the black sand. Eve just stared at him.

"I can't do it. Kill him yourself." Eve said and she tossed the knife to Pitch's feet. Pitch growled.

"And what about your father? You would just let him die?" Eve winced.

"Why are you going after me anyways? What have I ever done to you?" She asked and Pitch gave a smirk.

"Nothing. I just know that you belong to me. Not that little brat." Pitch said and he wrapped them up in black sand. when the clouds finally dissipated, all that remained were the sad blue flowers.

* * *

Jack flew to Jamie's house first.

He looked through the window and saw Jamie and Sophie sitting on the floor watching the T.V. and he frowned. Eve wasn't here. Maybe he could ask, just incase. He quietly knocked on the window. Both Jamie and Sophie turned their heads in sync and grinned at the sight of the winter spirit. He could see them both shout "Jack" but he couldn't hear them. Jamie ran over and popped open the window.

"What are you doing here Jack? It's too hot for you!" Jamie said excited but confused. Jack managed a small smile.

"I came to check up on you guys again. Pitch has been active and I just wanted to make sure you both were ok." Jack said and Jamie put on a serious face.

"I haven't been having any nightmares. Neither has Soph. None of the other kids either. Why would Pitch come back but not give any body bad dreams?" Jamie asked and Jack shook his head.

"I have no idea. All I know is that he's back. Have you guys seen Eve at all today?" Jack asked and Jamie shook his head.

"We haven't seen her in a while. I assumed she was with you. Mom and Dad have taken the past few days off so we haven't had her come by. Why?" Jamie asked then gave a small smirk. "You looking for your girlfriend?" And Jack gave a small sad smile.

"Yeah. And I can't find her."

* * *

Eve bellyflopped into the cage with a loud 'thud'. She spun around only to see Pitch slam the door shut and she paled as she heard the click of the lock.

"Let me out!" She screamed but Pitch ignored her, flying past her on a cloud of black sand.

"I gave you specific instructions. I didn't think they would be difficult. But you had to try and play hero. Now thanks to you, I have to come up with a new plan." Pitch ground out, frustrated. Eve cowered in the corner of the cage.

"Oh well. At least I have you." Pitch said his head turning slowly to Eve. Eve shuddered.

"Yes. I have you." Pitch grinned and Eve's eyes widened and she pushed herself further into the back of the cage.

"Don't worry dear. Things have turned out quite well." Pitch cackled and Eve whimpered.

"I just want my Dad. I never asked to be a part of any of this." She said quietly and Pitch just laughed.

"Well, things don't always turn out according to plan."

* * *

**So I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I had to write it really quickly because I have limited computer time and I have an English assignment that I need to finish. Todays question is...:**

**Kyo **

**or**

**Yuki?**

**I just finished the series Fruits Basket and I wish there was a season two. I know that the manga continued on for a bit longer and it's on my reading list but I just have been so busy this past little while. Anyways I hope you all loved the chapter and leave me your answers in the reviews! And I just want to apologize for the sucky quality of this chapter. I think Katy is sick because I haven't gotten any word from her in the last little while. But you all were bugging me to update. So I hope you like it, despite my awful grammar and when Katy gets back to me I'll replace the chapter with her correct version. I hope you loved it! Review please! **


	29. Chapter 29

Eve sat curled up against the bars in the back of her cage.

She should've eaten before she had left the house, grabbed an apple or something, because she was starving.

By the count on her phone she had been here for almost 12 hours and Pitch still hadn't given her any word on her father, or his plans. Eve pulled out her phone. Ok more like 14 hours. Eve was starting to loose her mind. Being cramped in this cell. She couldn't stand it. She could feel the clawing at the inside of her stomach as it let out a particularly nasty groan. Eve whimpered.

How was she going to get out of this?

* * *

Jack landed with a loud thud in the workshop.

"North!" He bellowed and the tall man came running.

"VHAT?" He asked semi annoyed. His irritation evident on his face. North's face paled at the sight of Jack.

"North! You have to help me! Eve's gone!" Jack cried frantically, floating right in the old mans face. North gulped. They knew of only one person capable of this.

"Come, ve must summon the others."

* * *

Eve curled up tighter, as the sound of footsteps echoed through out the cave.

"STOP!" A voice screeched. Eve perked up a bit. The voice was high, definitely feminine, and very scared. An eerie cackle sounded through the cavern and Eve curled up against the back of her cage.

"You can't do this! The Man in the Moon WILL send someone to stop you!" The voice screeched again. Another cackle.

"The Man in the Moon has no power over me. I would like to see what pathetic attempts he makes to stop me." Pitch cackled as he came into view. Eve tilted her head slightly and her eyes widened. Pitch was dragging another girl by the hair to a cage lower than Eve's. She was curvy, slightly on the "bigger" side. She was covered in little cuts and scrapes and dirt. Her auburn hair matted and dirtied. Tear tracks stained her face and she had a look of anguish.

"We will punish you for this Pitch You cannot win!" She growled as he threw her into the cage. Pitch just laughed as he locked the cage, with a flick of his wrist the chains rattled and rose the cage up next to Eve's.

"I believe you are in no position to be making threats." With that, the black sand swirled and he was gone. The girl huffed and began to rattle the cage door.

"That won't work." Eve said quietly.

"What?" The girl spun around. "Who's there?" She shouted. A look of fierceness crossed her face. Eve slowly rose and walked over to the edge of her cage.

"Here." She said. The girl spun, shock written across her face.

"A-a human? What are you doing here? How can you see me?" She sputtered confused. A ghost of a smile flickered across Eve's face.

"I can see a lot of things. What is your name?" Eve asked. The girl stood strait.

"I don't remember. My real name that is. When I awoke, the Moon told me I was Autumn. And I believed. But no one could see me." The girl said quietly. Eve nodded.

"I understand. Jac- I mean, I have a friend. he told me a similar story." She said. Slowly Eve slid down the bars into a sitting position, leaning against the bars and resting her temple against the cool metal.

"So who are you? Why does Pitch have you?" Autumn asked copying Eve's position. Eve looked up.

"My name is Evelyn. But everyone just calls me Eve." She said. Autumn looked unsatisfied.

"Why does he have you? I mean, no offence but you're a human, nothing special. What could he possibly have use for you?" Autumn asked. Eve shrugged.

"I have friends in high places." Eve said simply.

* * *

**So I apologize for the lack of updates. I was super bust for the last few months with the final weeks of school. I just finished my school year and my final exams. **

**Now on a new note, I've been entered into a writing competition on to write a Rise of the Guardians story. It's between me and 9 other writers and we start publishing stories on August 1st. I hope you'll all go check out our stories!**

**Todays question:**

**If I were to publish a sequel, would you all want to read it?**

**I'm only asking because my story line is already planned out and I know how it ends. I could write it open for a sequel or would you all just want me to leave it open for interpretation? I hope you'll all leave me a review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Quick note before the chapter begins, thank you to all of you who review! I'm at 400 reviews now! I'll thank you properly at the bottom but you guys rock!**

* * *

Eve sat against the walls of her cage. Autumn had stopped asking her questions almost half an hour ago now. Eve pulled out her phone, trying to distract herself from the dead silence that rang through out the cavern. Checking her phone, small white letters glittered up at her. She had been her for 24 hours now. Eve's sighed.

A part of her wanted Jack to find her, and save her from all of this. But the other part of her knew, if Jack came to save her, Pitch would be waiting and they would be giving Pitch exactly what her wanted.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed through out the large cavern. Both Eve and Autumn perked up at the sound.

"Morning." Pitch greeted. Eve would be convinced he was genuinely happy by the tone of his voice. If it wasn't for the fact they were being held hostage.

"What do you want? Are you ready to let me out of here? Or am I gonna have to fight my way out?" Autumn threatens. Pitch just laughs with a wave of his hands.

"No no no. You won't be leaving. At least not alive. Suddenly black sand swirls around and around the base of Autumns cage. Eve raises slightly against the bars, trying to get a glimpse of her but it's all for not. Laughter swirled around the cavern and Eve cringed, but rose shakily to her feet.

"Autumn!" She yelled over the laugher.

"Eve!" Autumn cried. Eve began to panic. The black sand swirled and rushed around the cage, there! A glimpse of orange dress, a shred of auburn hair maybe. Eve couldn't be sure. In a last attempt Eve forced her wrist, then her elbow, trough the slot of her cage.

"Autumn! Where are you?" Eve cried, extending her hand into the black sand.

"Here!" Autumn called, a pale, golden hand cut through the black sand and grazed Eve's finger tips.

"Eve hel-" Autumn's voice cut off with a slight gurgle. Eve's eyes widened.

"Autumn? AUTUMN?" Eve shrieked. The black sand began to die down, revealing a very smug looking Pitch, tower over a dead spirit. Eve's shrieks echoed through out the cavern.

* * *

"Jack come. Ve have searched everyvhere, do not worry, yeti and elves are still searching. But you need rest." North said cautiously as he approached Jack with a gentle hand.

"I can't, I can't just abandon her. I can't.." Jack mumbled. He hadn't slept in nearly 26 hours since Eve's disappearance and it was starting to wear him down. Purple bags hung below his eyes, his normally pristine white skin, looked sickly and a fine layer of sweat covered his forehead.

The Guardians had all assembled and had spent countless hours, searching every part of Eve's home, her town, even Jamie and his friends had stayed out to search, all in vain. Eventually Jamie and Sophie had to leave, his friends, too exhausted to continue. One by one they had parted ways.

"Jack, please." Tooth begged. She places a gentle hand on his shoulder and Jack turned to face her, pain evident in his eyes.

"It's my fault. I can't, I just can't..." He mumbled off again.

"Oi, you hafta speak up a bit lad." Bunnymund said.

"I can't abandon her! I can't just give up. Everyone's left her before, and now she's missing. I can't just stop looking for her! I'm the reason she's missing anyways. I should have noticed that she was gone, I should have woken up! But I didn't and it's all my fault. I can't give up. I can't-" Jack broke off with a hiccup, tears running down his face.

Tooth gave a pained look and pulled him in tightly for a hug, Sandy and North, coming in to join. Slowly Jack wrapped his arms around Tooth Fairy and cried into her shoulder. Bunnymund stood off to the side awkwardly rubbing his elbow.

"Look Jack, you can't wear yourself down like this. As an immortal spirit, we can't die like normal 'umans, but we can get sick from sleep deprivation. You need to rest. You won't be able to properly track down your lass like this anyways. Besides, Eve wouldn't want ya to wear yourself out like this? Alright mate?" Bunny said.

The other three Guardians pulled away from Jack who rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Ok, but just a few hours. Ok?" He stated. "Wake me in a few hours, then we can keep searching." Jack said more determined. Tooth and the other Guardians nodded.

"We'll keep searching while you rest up ok?" She said and Jack nodded. North stepped forwards, pulling a snow globe from his coat.

"Come. I fear I must rest as vell. Ve shall vait in ze vorkshop and you shall go to your room strait avay. Understood?" North explained, slightly groggy and Jack nodded.

"Very good. Let's go!" North boomed in his normal cheery self. With that he threw the snow globe to the ground and drug Jack by the hoodie to the workshop. As the portal closed behind them the others let out a sigh.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Tooth asked brushing away any tears left behind. Bunnymund wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I dunno. But I'm hoping when we do, she's still alive."

* * *

**So wow. There have an ****intense chapter.**

**I cannot believe my story got to 400 reviews. For me that's a bit surreal and I just want to thank you all and a big hand to _IHAVE A CRUSH ON JACK FROST_ for being my 400th reviewer. I think it's only fitting to be perfectly honest. Thank you all so much for making my story such a success. Really this started out as just a hobby and I didn't think it would get that popular but I'm so happy that it did.  
**

**In other news, I'm starting publishing for the writing competition August 1st. I hope you all will go check that out. It probably won't be as intense as this story so I hope you all will love it. I'm super stoked and I can't wait to begin publishing!**

**Today's question of the day iiiiissssssssssssss...:**

**Who is your favourite Guardian?**

**I know it's a lame question thats why YOU CANNOT SAY JACK FROST. Ha, good luck all!**

**So anyways, thank you all for your reviews and support. I'm sorry about any errors in this chapter, I haven't gotten any word back from my editor lately and I hop that I'll be in contact with her soon. Please review because Jack Frost loves you!**


End file.
